Love Knows No Boundaries
by Amerdrah
Summary: Follow Hermione and her friends as they try to live in this world without the fear of death from the hands of Voldemort. Starts exactly after the Trio left Dumbledore's painting right after killing Voldemort in book 7. MMHG story
1. Expectations

The group left the Headmaster's office and when they reached the bottom, Minerva was there. "Ah, there you three are. We have been looking all over for you."

"Who Professor?" Harry asked.

"The Weasley family specifically. I told them if I found you I would bring you to Gryffindor tower. Most of it was destroyed but there is enough room for the lot of you, and the Fat Lady has specific orders on who is allowed to enter to preserve the privacy."

Harry looked at the other two who both nodded and replied, "Then let's go." The trio followed the older woman as she led them to the tower. The Fat Lady didn't even ask for a password and immediately allowed them entrance. Straight away Harry was enveloped in one of Molly's bear hugs as she cried over him, Arthur patting her back and Ginny standing next to him. Ron was pulled over by the twins and his other brothers as they all exchanged manly hugs among slugs to the arms. Hermione hung back with Minerva and watched the whole reunion. She looked around and noticed a pile of sleeping bags off to the side.

Minerva, who also was watching the reunion, noticed Hermione's attention elsewhere out of the corner of her eye and followed the gaze. "The common room was all that survived, this was the biggest place that we have that offers both privacy along with the space to fit the family." Their attention turned back to the family.

"I feel like I'm intruding," Hermione said quietly, but loud enough for Minerva to hear.

"As do I. I believe I am going to head back to my rooms, or what is left of them that is. If you want, you can join me or stay here with your friends." Minerva replied.

"I think I'll join you." They walked out, the rest of the family none the wiser of their exit except for one.

Minerva led Hermione through rubble strewn corridors before they reached a painting of Godric Gryffindor. "Ah Minerva, glad to see you alive and whole. And Miss Granger, pleasure as always."

"Hello Godric. I'm glad to see your painting has made it. What's the status of my rooms?"

"Well," he hesitated, "You have much bigger windows now. And your wards on your books and special cabinet held," he said with a smile before it became strained, "Though I hope you don't need your loo or anything else in the living room."

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose. "Thank you, we'll just go in now."

"Alright, have a good night you two," he said while opening up. Once both women were in Minerva cringed at the mess in her living room. Furniture was broken and splintered but her book cases were fine as was a small cabinet. Where the window once was, a gaping hole replaced it. The door that led to her bedroom was off its hinges and splintered in half. They walked into the bedroom and found the massive king sized bed ruffled but unscathed and one dresser slightly damaged but still remaining upright. There also was a gaping hole and judging its specific location and how huge it was explained why Minerva no longer had a bathroom.

"Guess Great Grandfather Fagan truly did ward the bed," Minerva mumbled. She turned to Hermione, "Well it seems less has survived than I had planned."

"That may be, but the important things have survived. Books, liquor, and your bed," Hermione replied with a smirk as she turned around and walked to the cabinet, opening it. "Firewhiskey or Scotch?"

Minerva walked over and bent down next to Hermione, pulling out her wand and tapped a side whispering "Tabby" causing it to slide open revealing another bottle. "I believe after a day like this Ogden's 150 year old gold label firewhiskey is called for." She poured them both a generous amount before sealing the bottle back in its hiding spot. "I believe I don't need to tell you not to reveal this location correct?"

"Your secret is safe with me, Minerva." Hermione said smiling as she accepted the glass from the other woman. She turned around and walked back into the bedroom, the taller witch following her, both taking a seat on the end of the bed. "So what happens now?"

Minerva looked down into the golden brown liquid before replying. "Rebuild and prepare for the new school year. The people who did not attend this past year are allowed to come back for the year(s) they missed and those who were here have the option to retake their year and if choose not to, take the exams that are normally given in order to move on. Those who wish not to return can take their OWLs or NEWTs at the ministry once it gets up and running."

"And us?"

"We'll still be friends." She said, unable to look at the other woman, knowing the path this conversation was going.

"Only friends? After that kiss we shared before the second wave. How only friends?"

"You are expected to be with Ronald and I am expected…"

"Oh damn expectations," Hermione replied vehemently, "Who cares what others expect? It is not their life nor their business and after all that happened today, after putting everyone else before my own safety and happiness, because this year on the run was anything but that, I am going to put my wants first for a change and my want is to take what happened in that short secluded time to go and build on it."

"We only kissed because we were relieved the other had survived so far and were seeking comfort, nothing more." Minerva lied.

Hermione was silent. "I don't believe you. If that is true, tell me to my face, not to the ground. Tell me that you kissed me only because you were looking for comfort, that you don't have feelings for me, that the kiss was meaningless."

Minerva's grip on her glass tightened. "Hermione don't put our friendship on the line."

"It's my heart that's on the line, not our friendship."

Minerva opened her mouth before closing it. Green looked up to meet brown. "I… I don't… I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't say that it was meaningless, that I don't have feelings for you, because I do have them."

Hermione placed her glass on the ground before plucking Minerva's almost empty glass and placing it on the floor right next to it. She then cupped Minerva's face. "Then show me."

"But… are you sure?"  
"After almost dying today, after our whole world and reason for living almost destroyed, this I'm most definitely sure about." They moved in closer, breath mingling with the others.

"Just so you know, I don't do flings or one night stands."

"Good, because you just might be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I think I can live with that."

"Good, now shut up and make love to me." And Minerva did just that. The two women showed their love to each other through touches and kisses, sated only in the wee hours in the morning.

**_AN: Review and tell me what you think. :) Thank you for reading!_**


	2. Morning After Interuptions

Minerva was the first to wake up, a smile alighting her face as she realized all of the previous night was not a dream and Hermione was truly in her arms, brown head of curls using her chest as a pillow. Her body felt delightfully sore and kissed the top of her lovers head. Because she didn't want to wake her young love, Minerva thought about how they had gotten to this point, how a student-teacher relationship had changed to one of friendship and then morphed to mutual love.

It started at the end of Hermione's 5th year, while Minerva was being seen a lot in the Hospital Wing for checkups and potions from Poppy, she would visit with Hermione as she recovered from Dolohov's curse. At the start of Hermione's 6th year, the two would meet in Minerva's private rooms for tea and a chat and the night Dumbledore had died, instead of tea they switched to Firewhiskey. The last time they had been together alone before now was when Hermione had come to her rooms, made sure Minerva was fully relaxed and had more than one drink in her before dropping the bomb that she and the boys would not be coming back. They were able to say their goodbyes at Bill and Fleur's wedding and before the message of the Ministry falling, Minerva had given Hermione a journal that worked as a two way for them. Throughout the past year they had sent messages to each other, sometimes catching the other in the process of using the book and chatted back and forth live.

It was the only thing keeping her sane at Hogwarts, knowing that the three were, well not fine, but still alive and even Hermione had mentioned once or twice their conversations were the only thing that was helping her cope while on the run. Hermione would write in it daily, sometimes it was just a one line sentence saying they were still alive and other times it would be a full blown couple pages. When the three were captured, that was when she was worried for she hadn't heard from Hermione in three days and once the woman explained why she was gone, Minerva remembered how badly she wished she had known that had happened and she could have found some way to see Hermione and hold her as she recovered and broken down, instead of having to read what all happened.

Through the use of the journals Minerva realized was when she had noticed that she felt more for Hermione than just as friends. She shared more with the other woman than most of her friends, minus Albus, knew about her. And then when there was the three days of nothing, when it was just one Minerva not only panicked but Hermione was constantly on her mind, not Hermione and the boys, but just Hermione. When the final battle was going on and Minerva had spotted Hermione during the lull between fights, she felt such an overwhelming relief that naturally she wanted to express to Hermione how happy and relieved she was to see her and then thoughts of possibly dying without expressing what she felt for Hermione warping her mind and they were alone, naturally she kissed Hermione and now that the girl not only returned her feelings but was currently sharing her bed along with making passionate love all night long, Minerva finally felt content, happy, and looking forward to the future.

Minerva was pulled out of her spinning thoughts as she felt a hand trail down to the ebony curls above the apex of her thighs and a hot moist mouth latch onto a nipple, moan escaping her lips. Hermione lifted her head up, an impish smile on her face as her finger played with Minerva's clit, before she leaned down and kissed her, plundering her mouth. "Good morning love," she said before attacking lips again.

Before Minerva could respond however there was a knock heard from the outside door. Cursing she got up, grabbed her night robe and stormed to the entrance. Hermione stifled a giggle at the look on her lover's face. She pitied whoever was on the other side of the door interrupting at the worst possible time. "This better be important," Minerva grumbled under her breath before pushing open the entrance to find Harry on the other side. "Good morning Harry. Is there something you need?"

"Nope, just wanted to talk with Hermione for a bit now that things are over. I was planning on talking to her last night, but when I checked the map to see where she was at, I noticed she was a bit busy," he smirked at the slight blush that appeared on Minerva's cheeks.

"Alright, but I warn you, there isn't much seating left, most was destroyed." She explained as she stepped back to allow Harry in.

As he stepped inside, he noted that most of everything was destroyed except the things that obviously had been warded. He didn't get a chance to comment about the books being one of the few things undestroyed as Hermione walked out from the bed room wrapped up in an emerald green robe. He gave her a smirk and a once over. "Well 'Moine, if I didn't know you batted for the other team and I wasn't with Ginny, I would definitely be having thoughts of ravishing you right where you stand," his smirk widened as he heard what sounded like a soft growl from the woman behind him, "but alas it is not so but you do like smashing in emerald green. I didn't know you owned this robe" He said walking closer.

Hermione chuckled as she closed the distance and walked into Harry's open arms, giving him a hug. "You know this isn't mine you prat," she said swatting him lightly as she pulled away. "Now as happy as I am to see you, is there a reason why you've come to interrupt us this morning?"

One of his eyebrows raised, "Interrupted something did I?" He turned slightly to look at the blushing Headmistress before looking back at Hermione, "Sorry bout that love. Though it explains why our dear former Head of House looked for a split second when she opened the door that she wanted to kill me." He said the last softly so only Hermione would hear but because of her animagus traits still heard it. "I was looking for you last night and Ginny had mentioned she saw you leave with the professor and when I checked the map I figured I'd find you instead in the morning. I wanted to ask you if you've been seen by Madame Pomfrey yet?"

Minerva quickly got over her embarrassment as she watched their exchange, Harry with a look of concern and Hermione with a look of confusion. "Why would I go to Madame Pomfrey Harry? Other than a few scratches that were easily healed from the battle I have no need to go."

Harry ran a hand through his hair on the back of his head. "And you feel fine?"

"I'm a bit sore but that's to be expected I guess. Harry, what's going on?"

"Well after things settled down a bit I was talking with Bill and he had asked if during the rest of our travels if we had ever run into a healer. I didn't tell you because, well I didn't want you to worry at the time, but after Bill and Fleur did all they could to help you after we escaped Malfoy Manor, Bill had pulled me aside to tell me the extent of your injuries and the possibility of ones that they may have missed since they aren't healers. He said they could be minor but left unchecked could become serious and to watch how you progressed and if you seem fine, then suggest to you after things calm down a bit to see a healer then."

Hermione noticed Minerva's slight look of concern morph to an even more concerned look with an edge of anger on it the more Harry talked. "You continued on your journeys without seeing a proper healer after being under the Cruciatus Curse not only multiple times but while being cast by Bellatrix herself. Hermione, do you not know how dangerous that was?" She advanced on the younger woman.

Harry's concern deepened as he saw the look on Minerva's face. "I'm sorry Minerva but as we were on the run it was a bit hard to have the luxury of seeing a healer and since Bill and Fleur did the most they could and I felt fine enough I didn't see the need of seeing one. But if Bill believes that I should see one I guess it wouldn't hurt to go for a check up, though if I'm getting one so are you Min." She said the last part giving a pointed look to her lover.

Bewildered Minerva asked, "And why do I need to see Poppy?"

Hermione smirked, knowing her lover would be thoroughly embarrassed by what she was about to say. "Your ribs stick out a bit too much which wouldn't surprise me that you most likely didn't take proper care of yourself this past year and you have a limp." And she was correct as a flustered look appeared.

"You bloody well know why I have a limp, if our activities from last night were the judge of anything." She mumbled under her breath earning a giggle from her lover and a chuckle from Harry.

He sobered up as he turned to Hermione. "You should probably explain to Ron soon that you aren't interested in him let alone in men in general. He also was wondering where you were at. Probably looking for a snog."

Hermione sighed, face dropping. "He's not going to make it easy is he? Last thing I need is him trying to kiss me."

Minerva couldn't stop the small growl from escaping. "He better not touch what is mine," she muttered, earning her a raised eyebrow from the younger woman.

"What makes you think I'm yours?"

"I told you I don't do flings or one night stands."

"Yes but I'm no possession. I don't see your name anywhere on my person staking me as yours." Hermione said slightly peeved.

Harry knew he probably shouldn't interrupt but couldn't help it. "Her name may not be on your person, but she did pretty much stake her claim on your person. You do have a few marks to warn others that you're taken."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, before widening in realization. Her head whipped around to look at Minerva, "You didn't…" but Minerva couldn't stop the slight smug look appearing on her face, "You did! Minerva!" She turned around and walked to where the bathroom used to be, hoping that there was still enough of the mirror up that she could look at her person.

When she was gone Minerva didn't stop the full blown smug look. Harry grinned, "Nice work, though dare I ask those two aren't the only ones?"

"Oh no, there are three more but if you see them then you obviously are seeing something you shouldn't." Harry chuckled which turned to a full blown laugh as they heard Hermione shriek in frustration.

"I better go check on her. If you want to stay right here." Harry nodded as Minerva walked towards where Hermione had retreated. She saw the younger woman trying to glamour the bite mark on her clavicle. "You have to hide that one the old fashion way as it isn't a hickey but a mark of possession." She walked up behind Hermione, nuzzling her neck on the side opposite of the hickey that was most likely covered by a glamour and wrapped her arms around her waist. "The redness should disappear over time."

"So the mark will remain their forever?"

"Yes, but it will not be noticeable to most."

"Dare I ask, but is there anywhere else that you felt to mark me."

"Only the important places love."

"Where at?" Hermione asked turning around. "Show me."

Minerva loosened the belt to the robe Hermione was wearing and opened it. She bent down and kissed the mark slightly above Hermione's left nipple. "Right here." She kissed the mark slightly below Hermione's right nipple. "Right here," she said lips still on the mark as she smiled at the feel of Hermione's gasp. Minerva raised her hands and trailed them lightly down her sides, stopping on her hips. She trailed kisses down her stomach before removing one hand, placing it on Hermione's left knee and gently nudged it to the side, opening Hermione's legs for her. She could smell her lover's arousal, causing her own to spike up but now was not the time to give into urges especially with Harry just outside. "The last one is right here," she said kissing the mark that was on the inside of Hermione's left thigh, positioned very close to the brown curly mound that was currently begging for attention.

"Oh Minerva," Hermione moaned slightly, "please." Minerva stood up and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips, pulling away before it deepened.

"As much as I would like to, your friend is just outside with nothing to stop him from hearing our actions. We should probably head back out but I promise I'll finish what I started once we get back from visiting Poppy."

"I'm holding you to that," Hermione replied as she retied her robe. They walked out to join a grinning Harry and they flooed to the hospital wing.

**_AN: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think by leaving a review please! Now the question you have to ask... just what will Poppy find?_**


	3. Breaking

"_I'm holding you to that," Hermione replied as she retied her robe. They walked out to join a grinning Harry and they flooed to the hospital wing._

When they reached their destination the two young adults were surprised that they were currently in Madame Pomfrey's office instead of exiting out of the common fireplace in the ward. Poppy entered. "I thought I heard someone flooing in. What can I do for you Minerva, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter."

They explained what they were here for and Poppy nodded her head before leading them out another door that led to a long hallway of doors. "With all the people who were injured, Hogwarts created this little wing that is full of private rooms for people such as yourselves who don't really need any more attention." She opened one of the doors and ushered them in. "Though I have to say, I'm surprised you're here on your own free will Minerva."

"She knows I would've body-bind her and dragged her here myself if she hadn't agreed," Hermione stated, causing everyone but Minerva who scowled to chuckle.

"Well deary, you said you were here for a check up on more possible injuries when being torture with the Cruciatus?" Hermione nodded. "What were the ones that were healed?"

Harry fielded this question. "Bill and Fleur were able to heal the minor hairline fractures to both tibias, left fibula, major hairline fracture on right femur, clean break on left radius and right humerus, and tiny fractures on both scapulas and clavicles. Her right wrist and left ankle were also broken and set back in place. She also had a dislocated left hip, right shoulder, and mandible, all reset." Poppy tutted at the list as Minerva looked wide eyed at Hermione.

"You said you only had a few broken bones along with bumps and bruises. That's more than just a few." Minerva looked accusingly at Hermione who just shrugged.

"It's not like you could've done anything. Better to let you think it wasn't as bad as it was. Besides Bill and Fleur were able to set most of everything back and relocate all that was dislocated." Poppy, who had been making complicated movement with her wand while the two talked spoke up.

"They did do a pretty good job with mostly everything though they did miss the hair line fractures on majority of your vertebrae. Had you been hit with another Cruciatus and under it for probably 30 seconds you wouldn't be walking right now. You're lucky they didn't crack more during the battle."

"But you'll be able to heal them now right?"

Poppy nodded. "But we need to re-break them first. Some started healing improperly, just slightly off proportion but if jarred enough could cause more problems."

"By the look on your face there is more to it that we're not going to like." Minerva stated, fearing what was to come.

"Because of the locations, we will have to re-break them with nothing to dull the pain. If we gave her a numbing agent, then we would not know if we damaged the spinal column until after the agent wore off and by then it may be too late to fix the damage."

"So to fix the problem, it could make things worse."

"Yes but if left untreated, could be made worse and then nothing can be done."

Hermione nodded. "Then let's do it."

"I will need to go get someone else to do the breaking. Although I have a steady hand, I don't have quite the precision needed."

"And who is that?" Minerva asked

"Severus."

"He's alive?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yes, I guess he had a bezoar stone on him and Albus had given him a vial of phoenix tears before he passed away just in case the Dark Lord tried to kill him. He's currently in one of the rooms just down the hall."

Minerva nodded, "Then yes if you could get him. We'll remain here."

"Good. Here's a gown to put on Miss Granger." She handed the article to Hermione before leaving.

"I'll just step outside while you put that on." Harry said, leaving.

Hermione bit her lip as she removed the robe, Minerva helping her into the gown. "Are you sure about doing this Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "I just wish we had more time to fool around before doing a procedure that has the slight possibility of rendering me unable to feel anything from waist down." Minerva chuckled slightly.

"I have confidence in their ability that we won't have to worry." Before she could say more there was a knock on the door before it opened, Poppy entering with Harry and Severus behind her.

"Alright Miss Granger. Poppy has informed me that you need to have some of your vertebrae broken in order to heal them properly. You do understand why you will not be given anything to help with the pain correct?" Hermione nodded. "Good. Minerva, Mr. Potter, I will require your help. Minerva, you will be restraining Miss Granger's upper half and Mr. Potter, you will be restraining her bottom half."

"Couldn't we just use a paralyses spell?" Minerva asked, hating the idea of having to hold her lover down.

Severus shook his head. "With the vertebrae that need to be broken she will need to be in a half fetal position and petrificus totalus makes the target person straight as a board."

"I don't think I will be able to do it. Is there anyone else?" Minerva said looking down. Severus looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You should be more than strong enough to hold her down," but he stopped as he witnessed her surface thoughts. "Never mind. I am going to go and grab Lupin." He left as the others turned to Minerva.

She shook her head, turning to look at Hermione. "I've seen someone have their back broken before and the pain it caused them. I can't hold you down knowing I'm helping the person cause that pain to you even if it's to keep you from becoming paralyzed." She pressed her lips together in a thin line to hold back any emotion. Hermione wrapped a hand gently around her arm and pulled her into her arms, kissing the top of her head and whispering that it was fine. Severus came back with both Tonks and Remus behind him.

"Hello Hermione, Harry, Minerva. Severus explained what's going on. Shall we get started then catch up?" Remus smiled softly.

"Hello all," Tonks greeted. "I'm here just in case Hermione unconsciously starts lashing out with her magic." They nodded in greeting and Severus explained real quickly the whole process. The bed was enlarged in order to fit all the people who would be on it and moved it to the center of the room. Hermione laid down on her left side, bending her back in an arc, drawing her knees closer to her front. Remus positioned himself to restrain her from hip down to the bed while Harry took her upper back and shoulders. Minerva was able to hold one of Hermione's hands and stayed close to her head so she could try her best to bring some kind of comfort to her lover even if it was meaningless words. Tonks stood behind them all, wand at the ready if needed to shield the boys and Minerva and Severus was behind Hermione, Poppy behind him to step in when he was finished.

"Are we ready," he asked. At Hermione's affirmative he replied. "Alright guys, remember hold her down tight and don't let her move." They nodded and he raised his wand before starting to move it, muttering the words under his breath. An ear splitting scream erupted from Hermione's lips as her first damaged vertebrae was being broken. Harry and Remus bore down on her as she struggled to escape the pain as Severus moved on to the next vertebrae. Minerva was unable to hold back her tears any more as she watched her young love scream in pain, wishing there was some way she could take the pain from her into herself. By the time Severus finished breaking the third vertebrae Hermione's body started lashing out with her magic. Thankfully Tonks was fast enough to get a shield up around everyone to protect them but she realized quickly that Hermione was a lot stronger than she expected.

"Minerva I'm going to need some help. She's more powerful than we thought that I'm already feeling the strain." Even though she didn't want to move from her place Minerva nodded her head, kissed the top of Hermione's head before getting up and drew her wand to help Tonks. She started to flick her wand in complicated movements like Tonks had done earlier and was shocked as she felt the power of Hermione's magic bouncing off the walls she had placed up. It was no wonder Tonks was having a tough time if she was now doing half of what Tonks was doing earlier.

After fifteen more minutes Severus dropped his wand and Poppy took his place. "Keep those fields up, she's still lashing out with magic and keep a strong hold on her lads. We don't want to have to do this again." Even though there were no more bones being broken Hermione was still screaming, but who could blame her as more than half of her back was broken and now had to go through the painful process of having the bones be knitted back together. Poppy worked quickly yet precisely for even though she has heard people scream in pain before, no one should go through as much pain as this young woman was currently going through and she couldn't wait until she was finished so she could give the poor woman potions to help with the pain.

Severus stood back and watched the two witches who were protecting the others as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes narrowed as he noticed both women not only were breathing heavily, but Minerva seemed to be struggling a bit more than Tonks. Granted both women had just fought in the war yesterday and were already magically lower than normal but Minerva shouldn't be struggling nearly as much as the other was because she was a powerful witch. Quickly his mind thought of the past two years and how over time he had noticed on really trying days that he knew she taught more practical theory than lecture she would seem a bit more tired but not enough to raise concern. He always just thought it was the stress of everything and that she was most likely not getting much sleep but now he wondered if it was something different. He muttered a spell he had created that allowed him alone to view people's magical cores, something he planned to patent now that Voldemort was dead, and places like St. Mungo's could use it to help treat patients who have unstable magical cores, because the current way they discovered the problem was through a complex, hard to make potion and thus it was an expensive test where the spell would not only get rid of the cost but could be added to a regular checkups. He couldn't stop the slight gasp that escaped his lips at what he saw and immediately started to put up his own shields. "Minerva, stop what you're doing. I've got it." She looked at him confused, but dropped her wand and moved back to Hermione, grasping her hand as the younger woman squeezed it.

Twenty minutes passed and Poppy stepped back, summoning potions to her. "Hermione can you feel your toes and wiggle them?" Hermione nodded as she panted, trying to get her breath back after screaming so much. "Good, I'm going to spell these potions into your system so that they start working faster but I need you to remain in the position you are in for the next hour to give the skele-o-grow a chance to harden your bones up, ok." She nodded and Poppy spelled the potions into the girl's system, noting happily when the girl visibly relaxed as the pain potion did its job. "Alright boys, you can let up now. I don't think we'll have to worry about her moving now that the strongest pain potion I have is doing its job." They nodded as the released Hermione and sat up straight, Remus moving over to Tonks who almost had her breathing under control after exerting all that energy.

"How you feeling now 'Mione?" Harry asked as he brushed a sweaty strand of hair out of her face.

"I could kiss whoever patented this version of the pain potion," she said hoarsely.

"I'll pass the offer Miss Granger as I'm sure if I accepted Minerva would have me flat on my arse faster than you could say Quidditch." Severus drawled out.

Tonks's eyes widened and Remus's eyebrow raised. "You two are together?" Tonks asked.

Minerva sighed. "As of last night, yes. Though I would ask if you two could keep it to yourselves as we would like few to know at the current time since it is still new."

The two nodded. "I know you all want to catch up, but Miss Granger needs her rest. You all can visit with each other later today." They nodded and Remus, Tonks, and Harry left, telling the two women they'd see them later, but Severus stayed behind. "Same goes for you Severus." Poppy stated.

"There is something I need to show you. I created a spell I plan on patenting to St. Mungo's that you should learn now." He explained the incantation and the wand movements, pointing his wand at Hermione and told Poppy to do the same.

She gasped at what she saw. "Severus, this is… this is amazing! To be able to see a person's magical core without the need of the potion is phenomenal." Her smile dropped though when she turned back to Severus, "But I see nothing wrong with her core. Why are you showing me this now?"

"Her core isn't the problem," He said looking pointedly at Minerva.

**_AN: I won't deny this was one of my more extreme, hard to believe, chapters so tell me what you think in your review! Please no flames though, I'm not a doctor and all this came from my imagination and google. Thank you for those who have reviewed! I love reading them and makes me want to write more. :) I promise I'll get the next update soon._**


	4. Cores and Catching Up

"_Her core isn't the problem," He said looking pointedly at Minerva._

Poppy noticed his gaze and canceled the spell on Hermione and cast it on Minerva, a second gasp escaping her lips as she raised her hand, failing to muffle it.

"What is it?" Hermione croaked out, as she watched the two look at Minerva with concern on one face and horror on the other.

"Minerva, could you levitate that vial over there?" Severus pointed to the empty bottle as he cast his spell on her so he could also view the results of what this simple first year spell would do to the woman's core. Her eyebrows bunched up in confusion, but did as he asked, levitating the vial easily till Poppy told her to stop after 30 seconds.

"What is wrong with my magical core you two?" Minerva asked, frustrated, for she couldn't understand just why they were looking at her like they were, for she felt just fine, albeit a little tired, but that was understandable after all the magic she had just done earlier on top of the long battle yesterday and the little sleep she got last night thanks to the younger woman right next to her, though that one she was more than happy to be the cause of her exhaustion the next day anytime.

"Your magical core is severely compromised. When you use magic your core cracks, even from a simple 1st year spell which it shouldn't. Normally a core will crack if the witch or wizard strains their magic farther than they should, but it will heal once they stop doing magic. The Killing Curse and other dark magic spells are the only other things that will crack a core and not fully heal, but it's still minor enough that it does not do much to the stability of the core. Bellatrix and the Dark Lord are the only two people I know that had cracked their cores enough that they were unstable but we obviously know that it also affected their sanity. Your core is treating the 1st year spell like it was a dark curse and when you were putting up shields, it was cracking so much that is why I stopped you."

Minerva's head spun with this new information. "Why did you check my core in the first place?"

"When I watched you and Tonks work I noticed that both of you were panting the same and you looked slightly tired, which although she is a powerful witch, she is nowhere near the same caliber as power as I've seen you at, and thus you shouldn't have been struggling nearly as much as she. Then I thought about how you seemed this past year or two more tired the days you taught more practical theory than lecture. I decided it wouldn't hurt to check your core quickly and that's when I discovered the problem."

"When you say severely compromised you mean?" Hermione asked.

Poppy fended this question, "Pending how much magic Minerva uses, she could have 1-2 years or less before her core becomes too unstable and tears her apart or she becomes a squib. But because of her power I would say the former is more likely than the later."

"Then she'll stop using magic." Hermione stated. Minerva's head whipped to Hermione.

"What?"

"If using magic is destabilizing your core then you'll stop using magic."

"It's not like I can flip a switch and stop using magic. That's like asking me to stop breathing."

"It's possible, hard probably for you at first, but possible."

"I refuse!" Minerva exclaimed furiously as she pulled away from Hermione, standing up. "I will not stop using something that is a part of me."

"Even if it kills you!" Hermione exclaimed back, sitting up quickly causing her to slightly cry out in pain that shot up her back. Poppy yelled at her to get back down which she complied even if the nurse hadn't said so. Minerva's anger quickly diffused to worry as she drew closer to Hermione, placing a hand on her shoulder that was quickly pushed away. "Don't," she mumbled as Poppy waved her wand to check to see if anything cracked. "Don't act like you care when you obviously don't care about what I feel and care more about your stupid magic instead of the possible long loving life you can have with me if you give it up."

"Hermione please understand…" Minerva desperately tried to plead her case but Severus interrupted her.

"Oh stop before you both hurt the other beyond repair, both physically," he said looking pointedly at Hermione "and emotionally. There is a way, I believe, that we can fix Minerva's core but it will take some time for me to create the potion. And it will have some side effects, though I know not what."

"Will it kill her?" Hermione asked.

"No, I do not believe so."

"How long will it take to make it?" Minerva asked.

"A week at most. Now I'm not positive it will work so I suggest you use this week Minerva as a trial run. Try not to use unnecessary magic and if you need to, keep it to as little as possible."

"But Hogwarts needs to be rebuilt…"

"Minerva!" Hermione exclaimed but a tight hand on her shoulder from Poppy kept her from sitting up, "Hogwarts can wait a week. He's not asking you to wait a month."

"But Hermione…"

"Merlin's hairy balls, Minerva," Severus exclaimed, drawing shocked looks from the three women, "Stop being so stubborn and just listen to reason for once. It's not going to kill you to do this for a week and then after the potion you can knock yourself out with rebuilding Hogwarts. And if you refuse, I will order you, as the Headmaster of this school until the Ministry is sorted out, to not do anything."

Minerva huffed something under her breath before nodding her head. Poppy finally decided to chime in. "Now if this little drama is over, I suggest you use your head Minerva and not upset this poor girl anymore at least for the next two hours."

"But I thought you said I only needed to be still for an hour?"

"That was true until you moved. You didn't crack anything but you did prolong the strengthening process. I suggest you take a nap to pass the time." She looked at Minerva. "In fact both of you should take a nap. You both look like you need more sleep." She turned to Severus, "Go get started on that blasted potion while I get these two settled." He nodded before turning around and left. She noticed Minerva hadn't moved. "On the bed Minerva, go on."

"I don't want to accidently hurt or jostle her," she said looking at Hermione.

Poppy sighed. "Oh for heaven's sake, just sleep facing her and move as close as possible and instead of wrapping your arm around her waist wrap it around her hip." Minerva nodded and moved to the bed, inching closer till she was able to have her head up against Hermione's and her arm around her lover's hip. Hermione moved her leg and draped it over Minerva before intertwining them. She placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead as Poppy placed a blanket over them. She dimmed the lights low and then started to leave. Before she fully exited the room she turned back to the women. "I will come and wake you two up in two hours, please try to not move Hermione." But her words fell on deaf ears as both women were fast asleep.

* * *

While all this was going on, Harry had walked back with Remus and Tonks to their room in the back hallway. When they entered Harry spotted Andromeda sitting down in a reclining chair with Teddy in her arms. "So why are you guys in one of the rooms back here?"

"Poppy had to heal a few of our more major scratches and allowed us to stay back her till we're ready to head back home. Though with all the damage to Hogwarts, we may just ask Minerva if she minds if we just stay here and help rebuild." Remus replied as he watch Tonks walk over and take Teddy in her arms and cooed at him. She walked back over to Harry and Remus. "There was something we would like to ask you Harry. Would you do us the honor of being Teddy's godfather?"

Harry looked at him wide eyed, and asked stuttering, "Are… are you sure?"

Tonks nodded, smiling. "We can't think of anyone else we would rather have as his godfather."

"Uh yeah, I mean yes… yes I will be Teddy's godfather," his grin widened.

"Well Teddy," Remus said to his son, "would you like to go to your godfather Harry?"

Harry, still wide-eyed, nodded his head and held his arms out, gently taking Teddy from Tonks arms and cooed at him softly. "Hi there Teddy, I'm your godfather, Harry." He looked back up at Remus and Tonks. "Have you guys chosen a godmother for him? I know it's not as popular as a godfather but…"

"We have actually. We were thinking of asking Hermione." Tonks said.

"Do you think she'll agree?" Remus asked.

"Oh she most definitely will." He handed the baby back to Tonks who walked back over to her mother. Harry turned back to Remus. "I'm glad the two of you made it," He said smiling lightly before pulling Remus into a hug which the older man gladly accepted.

"I'm glad you vanquished the devil himself, giving us all a chance to live in a better world." They pulled apart and Remus asked. "So, what exactly happened when you went into the forest?"

"That's a story for another time, but I did get the chance to see my parents and Sirius one last time."

Remus's eyes widened as he summoned chairs for them to sit in. "What? How?"

"The resurrection stone. It gives the holder the chance to see the dead, to converse with them. They all gave me a message for you. Mom said hi and she is so glad to see you married. Dad said way to go Moony, now make sure your son keeps the Marauder tradition going here . And Sirius said he's happy for you but if you hurt his cousin he will haunt you till the day you die."

Remus laughed at the last one as a tear escaped his eye, "Yeah, that sounds like the gang. I'm glad you were able to get some closure Harry. Especially after Sirius's death."

Harry nodded. "When I asked him if dying hurt he said it was quick and painless, like falling asleep only faster."

They were silent before Remus spoke up. "Severus didn't go too much into detail, but why did Hermione need her back rebroken in the first place?"

"We were captured while on the run and sent to Malfoy manor. Bellatrix decided she would torture Hermione for information, she being the brain of our group along with her blood status. Hermione had said she had used Cruciatus curse multiple times and then had physically beaten her body along with carving _Mudblood_ into her arm. When we escaped we made it too Bill and Fleur's place and they were able to heal most of her injuries but didn't see the fractures in Hermione's back which healed improperly."

"Merlin, how did she escape with her mind? How badly injured was she?"

Harry shook his head, sorrow lining his face. "I've never seen someone with as many broken bones as she had. The only good thing was that she had little to none internal bleeding and none of her ribs were broken, mostly her legs, arms, and shoulders. It took both Bill and Fleur four hours to heal her. I wish we would have been able to get a healer who would have caught her back problem. Her screams today were just as bad as the day she was tortured yet they hurt me worse only because I had nothing to distract myself from them like I did when I was trying to figure out how to get us out of there." He didn't bother to add that it was also worse because he had been holding her down, keeping her from escaping the pain her body tried so hard to get away from, even though it was to help her in the long run.

"Well she'll be up and running around before you know it." They were silent before Remus spoke up again. "I won't deny but I'm surprised that Hermione is with Minerva and not Ron."

"Why do people think they would be together? I love them both but I think Hermione and Ron would kill each other if they were married, they're so different. Plus while we were on the run, Hermione mentioned that she was gay. The only reason why she dated guys was because she thought I wouldn't accept her or anyone else would. I told her that she was stupid, that she's my sister and best friend and as long as she was happy that was all I cared about, damn what others think. When she told me that she thought she was falling for Minerva, I told her the first chance she got to tell her in person to do it. After all this I've learned that every moment is precious and don't waste time thinking what if. If it's meant to be it'll be, if not, then not. Life is about taking risks because if you don't, you may never get the chance to do it again. I'm just glad Minerva returned her feelings."

"You're a good friend Harry. I just hope you remain good friends if things with Ron and her go south." Remus said.

"She's the good friend, I'm just lucky to have her. I love Ron like a brother but if I had to choose between the two, I will pick Hermione. No matter what has happened in the past, even when I was horrid to her, Hermione stuck by me. I thank the gods that I have her as a friend and sister, because if I didn't love Ginny as much as I do and Hermione wasn't gay and in love with Minerva, I would definitely be thinking of spending the rest of my life with her."

"I'm glad you found a friend like her Harry." They talked about other things, Remus telling stories about the Marauders growing up.

**_AN: Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think by reviewing please! There's nothing I love more than getting reviews, well other than writing that is. :)_**


	5. Celebration

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Lot of big exams this past week but here's a longer chapter. :) Enjoy!**_

Two and a half hours later, Poppy entered back into the room holding the couple and smiled slightly at the sight before her. The two had moved closer together, wrapped tightly around the other and though Hermione wasn't in the position Poppy wanted her to be in, it probably wasn't enough to cause any damage and after she cast a silent spell checking her back, she confirmed that all was well and fully healed as it needed to be. Though the younger woman would still be slightly sore for another day or two. "You two should wake up," Poppy said gently, "if you sleep any longer you won't fall asleep at a proper time tonight." Hermione buried herself deeper into Minerva, mumbling for Poppy to leave her the hell alone as Minerva tightened her arms around Hermione even more and opened one sleepy eye at Poppy.

"What time is it Poppy?"

"4:00 pm. You two have two hours before the celebration in the Great Hall."

This caught Hermione's attention as she turned her face, bushy hair blocking half of it. "Celebration?"

"We did fight a war and win yesterday. People who stayed over-night along with others who had fought the war decided to have a celebration tonight here at Hogwarts. There have been people who have worked at clearing the Hall up, others preparing the food all day long, under the eye of Molly Weasley of course, and others working on the entertainment, which that team is being led by the Weasley Twins."

"Merlin help us if they're in charge of entertainment." Minerva mumbled, causing a giggle to escape Hermione, before it turned into a groan.

"I only have two hours to get ready and then explain somehow to Ron that I'm not interested in him because he will surely think we should be together for it." Poppy chuckled and left the two alone, telling them before leaving that house elves had found clothes to fit both of them for the night. They got up out of bed and walked over to the chair holding two dresses. One was emerald green and the other black. "Which one is who's?"

"I believe yours is the green one and mine black as it looks a bit too long for you. Shall we shower together?" A grin appeared on her face.

"I believe we should take separate ones for I fear if we showered together we'd never make it on time for the celebration and I really do need to talk to Ronald before it." She kissed Minerva once. "I probably won't be here when you get out of your shower so I will see you in the Great Hall?"

Minerva pulled her back into another deep passionate kiss before letting her go. "Indeed. And then after the celebration we are going back to my rooms uninterrupted for the rest of the night."

Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine. "I look forward to it." She walked to the door on the other side where they assumed the bathroom was at and quickly showered, kissing Minerva as they switched when she finished. Hermione quickly slipped on the dress and shoes loving the feel of the dress against her skin and the fact that the shoes had a cushioning charm on them. She quickly charmed her hair dry and into a tasteful French twist before sending her Patronus out to Ron telling him to meet her in their old Transfiguration classroom, which she realized she had no clue if it was still there.

It was and Ron was inside waiting for her when she reached it. "Hey Hermione, I've been wondering where you've been all day." He moved closer to her and went for a kiss but she pulled back and his lips landed on her cheek. When he looked at her with confusion on his face Hermione explained.

"It's a long story Ron but we need to talk." She backed out of his arms. "We can't be together."

"Why? We're perfect together."

"Everyone may think that but you know we're not. We're too different and we fight three times a week at minimum. It'd never work out."

"But we should at least try… Or is there someone else?" His eyebrows bunched up together and his face started to turn red. "That's why you've been gone all day. You've been with him all day long."

"Actually I was in the hospital wing for most of the day having my back rebroken and healed without anything to curb the pain, for your information," she said back hotly which seemed to knock Ron's anger down a peg, "and to add to that the main reason why it wouldn't work between us is because I've finally decided to stop lying to myself and others and accept that I'm gay."

She watched Ron's eyes widen before his shoulders dropped. Then he said something that she never would have expected coming from him. "Well that explains a few things," he mumbled.

She shook her head, not sure if she had heard correctly. "What does it explain?"

He looked at her sheepishly as he ran a hand through the back of his head. "I had found some muggle magazine that was similar to Playwizard and when I confronted Harry about having it, he claimed it wasn't his and I told him he was lying. I guess he was telling the truth."

Hermione felt herself blush at the fact that she had been caught with that. "So you're fine that I'm, well that I'm gay?"

"Yeah. I mean I would be mad if you were with another bloke but another woman is fine. Besides I have an uncle that's gay and I think Charlie is also since he's never brought a girl home nor have I ever heard of him having a girlfriend." Hermione launched herself at Ron pulling him into a bear hug.

"Oh Ron, I'm so glad you don't hate me." She sobbed.

He patted her on the back. "Hey now, don't cry. Can't have you messing up your make up. Now tell me why you've been in the hospital wing and what's this about your back?"

She pulled back. "Well long story short Bill had told Harry that I should be checked out just to make sure that there wasn't anything him and Fleur had missed. Come to find out I had some vertebrae fractured that healed incorrectly that needed to be rebroken before it could be properly healed. Harry and Remus had to hold me down so I didn't move while Tonks and Minerva kept a shield up to protect everyone from my magic lashing out as Snape broke the bones in my back and Pomfrey knitted everything together."

"Snape survived?"

"Yep."

"And you had to go through all this with nothing to numb the pain?"

Hermione shuddered. "No. It was horrid, almost as bad as the Cruciatus though the pain was only in my back. If Minerva hadn't been holding my hand some of the time I doubt I could have gotten through it."

"Since when did you start calling Professor McGonagall by her first name and where did you end up staying last night," he asked as his eyes narrowed, but not in anger, just in suspicion.

"I stayed in her rooms."

"On her couch?"

Hermione squirmed. She knew if she lied Ron would catch her. "Her bed."

"With her in it?"

"Of course."

"In her arms?"

"Yes."

"Naked or fully clothed?" Hermione could tell he was trying to keep back a grin. She smacked him lightly.

"Ronald Weasley that is none of your business." She said blushing.

"Au contraire, you are my friend, so I make it my business."

"No. You just want to find out if her body is as good as the rumors claim it to be with her not only an animagus but a former Quidditch player."

"And is it?"

"Better, you perv, but it's all mine now." She stuck her tongue out, trying to keep her blush down.

Ron laughed before pulling her into a hug. "As long as you're happy Hermione that's all I care about. Now we best get going. Don't want your lover to come looking for us and hexing my bits off because she's in some kind of jealous rage."

Hermione giggled. "She did mark me to make sure if you tried anything you'd know I was taken." She pulled an emerald strap to the side and showed off the bite mark.

"She sure did," he said getting a closer look before she covered it back up. "I pegged her as the jealous possessive type. Guess I was right."

"Indeed. Now Mr. Weasley shall we be on our way." Hermione said.

"Yes we shall Miss Granger. Would you allow me the honor of escorting you to the celebration," he said dramatically holding an arm out and bowing slightly.

"Yes you may Mr. Weasley," Hermione replied before giggling and looping her arm with his, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked out. When they reached the entrance to the Great Hall two house elves were at the doors and opened them as they walked through. Hermione gasped at the sight before them. The Great Hall was decorated in all the house colors, obviously standing for house unity and all around them were other people dressed up nicely. You could barely tell that less than 24 hours ago there had been many people who had fought and died in this very room let alone that a battle took place. Everything had been repaired, even the enchanted ceiling. Ron led her up to the head table where someone had told them before that it was where they were to be seated, along with others who played a major role in Voldemort's downfall. As they got closer to the front Hermione spotted Minerva not far away and she drunk in the sight of her love. The black dress was cut low in front, showing a tasteful amount of cleavage but the back was a steeper cut, stopping just above the top of the curve of her bum. The dress lightly touched the floor but had a slit up the side that stopped mid thigh and Hermione wanted nothing more than to run her hand up the exposed creamy skin to what was hidden further up.

As they got closer Hermione felt her arousal increase along with a slight dampness between her legs. She watched, as when they were only a few meters away, Minerva's nostrils flared slightly before she turned her head in her direction. Ron whispered in her ear, "Go get your woman," before letting go of her arm as she kept walking forward, feeling the dampness increase a little more as she noticed Minerva's nostrils flare slightly yet again and looked at her hungrily. She realized that her lover currently smelled her arousal which only caused it to increase.

When she reached the older woman Minerva turned fully towards her and whispered in her ear. "You look and smell delectable my dear. I fear I may not be able to make it till we get back to my rooms and may have to take you in the chamber behind the back wall."

"I have no objections to that." Hermione whispered back. She spotted Ron and Harry giving her thumbs up out of the corner of her eye and Minerva raised an eyebrow as she spotted them also.

"I take it things with Ronald went well?"

"More than well actually, surprisingly. And he knows about us and is quite fine with it." A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I feel like there is more you're not telling me."

"I will explain later. Things are getting ready to start." She walked around the head table with Minerva following her. There was a seat marked with her name on it that she was thankful to see was right next to Harry then Ron. She was even more thankful to realize that Minerva's seat was right next to hers, thanking silently whoever sat them all together and inside cheered even more as she realized the slit on Minerva's dress was on her side and with how far the chairs went under the table, Hermione could do just exactly what she had been planning earlier.

Things started off with a few speeches from Kingsley, the temporary Minister of Magic, and from rumors circulating, possibly permanent Minister of Magic, Minerva, as Severus refused to get up and speak, and finally Harry who kept it short and straight to the point: enjoy everyday, enjoy life as it is, for you never know when will be your last, and when the peace will end for time has shown that there can never be true everlasting peace while there were people in the world who discriminated against others.

After he had finished the food appeared and everyone heartedly dug in. Hermione decided she could not wait any longer to put her plan into action and as she took a bit of mashed potatoes with spoon in left hand, her right hand wandered under the table and touched Minerva's exposed thigh. She held back a smirk as she watched her lover jump slightly at the contact and trailed her hand up farther before it reached its destination. Minerva's head whipped in her direction as Hermione brushed her fingers over her cloth covered center feeling a wetness beginning to gather. "Hermione," Minerva hissed at her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm eating my meal of course." Hermione cheekily replied as she pushed the material aside and her grin widened slightly as her fingers found Minerva's opening and clit. She began to stimulate her lover, enjoying the idea that she was currently causing her lover to summon all of her infamous composure to keep a straight face and not betray in front of hundreds what was currently going on. She smirked before turning her head towards Harry and Ron and talking with them.

What she didn't expect was Minerva to also quickly dart a hand under the table, up the slit in her dress and into her panties, as she felt two long fingers enter her hot wet sheath, causing jolts of pleasure to shoot up her body. It took her a few to realize that during the time not only had her eyes widened in surprise but her mouth was hanging slightly open while she was in mid sentence.

"Hermione are you…" ok died on Harry's lips as he felt Ron poke him slightly in the back and whisper in his ear to look at where both women currently had a hand each under the table. Both boys smirked as Hermione closed her mouth and turned her head to look at her triumphant looking lover who was talking to Remus on her left.

Remus nose twitched as two smells that had nothing to do with food drifted his way and instead of listening to what Minerva was saying to him and Tonks, he followed the spot where he noticed both women had their hands under the table. He picked up his napkin and covered his mouth and spoke into it softly, knowing that no one would be able to hear his words except for Minerva thanks to her hearing. "Minerva my sense of smell may not be as good as it is when it is only a few days before a full moon but it's still strong enough to smell what all is going on under the table. I suggest while everyone is distracted by the delicious food you and Hermione sneak into the back room and take care of your little problem instead of here in front of hundreds of people."

Minerva paused in mid sentence while talking to Tonks as she felt a slight blush cross her cheeks as she mentally cursed herself, forgetting that they were at a table with someone whose sense of smell could, at times, be better than hers. "Excuse me Tonks but there is something I need to take care of." She turned to Hermione and whispered in her ear and both women stood up and retreated to the room behind the Great Hall.

Tonks who had looked confused, watched the two women before for looking at the spot they had just vacated before noting Harry and Ron's smirks and her husband trying to hold back his own smirk, then back to the empty chairs before realization dawned on her. "They didn't… at the table… in front of everyone."

Remus bit his lower lip to hold in his laugh before he responded. "They started but I recommended to Minerva they take it back there."

Tonks looked ahead before her own smirk appeared and she turned to look where the women disappeared. "You go girls."

**_AN: As always, please tell me what you think! I will try to get more posted soon!_**


	6. Different Kind of Dance

**_AN: Sorry this is short. Writer's block is killing me. Hope you enjoy and thank you to those who review!_**

When Minerva followed behind Hermione into the room she quickly warded and silenced the room quickly before pushing Hermione up against the wall and plundered her mouth. "You're not supposed to use magic unless necessary," Hermione said between kisses.

Minerva growled "Considering there is only a door between me ravishing you and hundreds of people I deem this a necessary situation where magic is needed."

"Agreed," Hermione gasped out as Minerva's lips moved from hers and latched onto her neck sucking on her pulse point.

"Good. Now on to my main course." Minerva licked her lips before dropping to her knees and grabbed the bottom of Hermione's dress and bunched it up around her waist before pulling down her panties and tossing them to the side. She buried her nose in damp curls and took a deep breath, savoring the smell of her lover. "Merlin I love your smell and taste. It's been teasing me all night long." Hermione started to reply but whatever was going to be said was cut off by a moan as Minerva's tongue darted out and began its pleasurable attack. She placed one hand on Minerva's shoulder to steady herself as the other rested on Minerva's head trying to draw her lover as close as possible. It didn't take long for Minerva to bring her young love up and over the ledge of bliss and she made sure she didn't miss a drop as the shudders receded, before standing up, pulling the bunched up dress down.

"My turn," Hermione said as she flipped her lover around before dropping to her knees and did the same as her lover had done earlier. As Minerva came down her high, Hermione standing up from her position, she pulled her young love to her and tasted herself on her lips. They both moaned as the kiss deepened before they pulled away, forehead resting against forehead. "I love you," Hermione said softly.

"And I love you."

"We should probably get heading back out there."

"Yes. Dinner is surely over now. I just hoped not too many people noticed us missing."

"Agreed." And they thanked Merlin as their wishes came true. The only ones who had noticed them missing were the people who knew they were in a relationship and everyone else thought nothing that they had been gone together. As the food disappeared, the tables started to disappear, a few remaining on the outskirts as music started to play and people started to dance on the makeshift dance floor.

"This is your DJs for the night speaking. Grab your gal or guy and move your arses to the open floor. It's time to dance and celebrate now that Moldy Voldy has been vanquished." Fireworks exploded in the ceiling, raining down sparks of red and gold.

Hermione rolled her eyes, looking at Minerva. "Leave it to Fred and George to not only come up with a new nickname for the once evil menace but it rhymes." Minerva chuckled in agreement. Before they could talk more Harry and Ron came up to them and dragged Hermione to the dance floor. Minerva took a seat at one of the tables where she was not in the thick of things, but had a good view of the trio and watched them laugh and dance together, Hermione in the middle of the two.

She noticed shortly that she was not alone at the table and looked to see that Severus had joined her. He handed her a cup of punch and ignored her raised eyebrow at his lack of outer robe and in a white button down shirt. "It's spiked just so you know." He said as she took a sip.

"I figured as much." Her attention turned back towards the trio on the dance floor and Severus joined her also.

After multiple songs passed, Minerva could not stop the smile that graced her lips as she watched her lover throw her head back yet again in laughter. "You know, watching them now, I almost am able to fool myself into believing that they are just normal young adults having fun. That they had a normal childhood and did not carry the weight of the wizarding world this whole past year on their shoulders."

"They may not be those young adults but tonight they're allowed to be. Tonight they aren't the golden trio, they're a bunch of friends who are having fun as they should. They have no responsibilities. Life dealt them a hard hand."

"It dealt you one just as hard."

Severus shook his head. "No, I chose my path. I did not have to become a spy. I did not have to go to the dark side in the first place. I chose my path and they had theirs thrust on them. They had no choice."

Minerva sighed. "I guess you are right."

"You should join her you know."

"Me? I think not. First off I don't know how to dance to this kind of music, I believe it's more muggle music than wizarding kind. And second I'm too old and she is having fun with her friends." But as she finished saying this she watched as Hermione kissed both boys on the cheek and walked her way, a smile lighting up her face.

"Well it looks like she may just take your choice away from you and I think you should let her," he finished speaking as he summoned another glass of punch as Hermione reached them. He handed it to her which she thanked him and gulped it down greedily.

"Why aren't you two dancing?"

"Just because I'm here in different clothes doesn't mean I've changed that much Miss Granger." Hermione just rolled her eyes though the smirk didn't leave her lips as she looked expectantly at Minerva.

"I don't know how to dance to this music." She ignored Severus's soft whisper of wrong excuse to use and watched as Hermione's smirk turned back into a smile.

"Well you're going to learn now, come on." She grabbed her lover's hand and pulled her up and onto the dance floor. "Now for this song it's simple, just listen to the beat and swing your hips to it. In fact," she grabbed Minerva's hands and placed them on her hips and drew the woman closer behind her, "just move with me."

"Hermione I don't think…" she started to step away before Hermione stopped her.

"Minerva, no one is watching. People are either too drunk to notice or they are so focused on their partners that they won't even notice us. We'll be fine. Trust me." Minerva sighed before nodding her head. She felt Hermione back up into her and start to mover her hips, moving Minerva's with her. She closed her eyes and listened to the beat pound through her as she moved more freely with Hermione, enjoying the feel of the smaller woman's backside pressed into her. Hermione's arms raised and circled behind her, around Minerva's neck and drew the woman closer to her. They kept at it like this through two songs before Hermione turned around, arms still circled around Minerva's neck as their foreheads rested against one another, breathing the other's breath in, hips moving as one, chests flushed together, eyes devouring the others. Hermione felt her arousal rise once again, Minerva's nostrils flaring as she too recognized the change in her lover. "Shall we get out of here?" Instead of answering Minerva nodded before taking Hermione's hand and leading her out of the crowd, out the doors to the Great Hall, and towards her rooms where they were tightly warded and silenced.

**_AN: Sorry if the smut isn't up to par... I'm not the best at writing it. Please review and tell me what you think. _**


	7. Confrontations

They didn't come out of Minerva's rooms till lunch time the next day, and they were surprised to see that there were other people who looked like they had just woken up also, except unlike Minerva and Hermione, most looked hung-over. Hermione walked over to sit with her friends as Minerva sat down with the Wealsey patriarchs. They had discussed before coming down that it was best to act like they weren't together and keep their relationship as a secret until after Hermione graduated, for she did plan on coming back to finish her final year.

"Good morning all," Hermione said cheerily, earning her a groan from the boys who had their heads down on their arms.

Ginny looked at her behind the pair of muggle sunglasses Hermione had given to her for her birthday. "What has you so chip this late morning?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders nonchalant and took a sip of her pumpkin juice only to choke on it when Ron mumbled into his folded arms. "Probably cause she got laid multiple times last night."

Minerva, who acted like she was paying attention to what Molly was saying, was close enough that with her enhanced hearing was able to ease drop on her lover and her friends. When she heard Ron's comment, she too had been taking a sip of her own pumpkin juice and choked on it also. Molly asked her if she was alright while patting her on the back gently. Minerva shook it off and said that yes she was quite fine, just went down the wrong pipe and she decided that maybe it would be better to pay attention to what Molly was saying before she gave herself away.

Once Hermione stopped choking she sent a glare at Ron as she watch Ginny perk up a bit. "Did you?" Hermione blush was enough for Ginny and she squealed, causing most around to grab their heads and the twins shouted at her to shut up, which she just glared at them before turning back to Hermione. "Who was it? Tell me because obviously it wasn't Ron since he would be a smug bastard this morning instead of hung-over." Hermione shook her head. "Wait, I thought you and Ron were dating."

Harry snorted. "He's not her type, total opposite actually."

"Harry!" Hermione admonished.

"You know who it is Harry?" Ginny asked looking at him. "Tell me what's his name, please Hermione."

"No, Harry only knows by accident and Ron only knows because he connected the dots."

"How did he find out by accident?"

"The map and then I interrupted them the next morning." Harry replied looking up with squinted eyes.

Ron picked his head up. "You lucky bastard."

"I knocked on the door and she answered in a robe so it's not like I saw anything." Hermione flexed her fingers that were itching to hit her best friends upside the head if they didn't shut up.

"And you survived unscathed?" Ron asked.

Hermione scowled. "Of course he did Ron. She's not just going to hex him without good reason." She noticed Ginny look at her wide eyed as Hermione realized that she herself gave her preference away as the she Harry meant easily could have been her and not her lover.

"You're…"

Before she could finish Hermione interrupted. "Do you have a problem with it?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nope. It sure does clear up some things though."

Hermione hesitated in asking, wondering if she wanted to know what Ginny meant by that but curiosity won. "What things?"

"Well you've always had short relationships with guys like Victor, Cormic, and Ron. And then there's the magazine you always hid under your pillow, Playboy. So it wasn't because of the articles that you had it."

"Oh god," Hermione said as her head involuntarily looked to see if Minerva had been ease dropping on their conversation and felt herself blush as she noticed Minerva subtly look at her with a raised eyebrow. She had a feeling her lover was going to ask about that later tonight.

Ginny, now on high alert trying to figure out who Hermione was seeing had noticed her friend look down at the other end of the table and a slight blush dusted her cheeks. She looked at all the people there and the general direction Hermione had glanced which was where her parents were sitting by McGonagall. And then it clicked. She had seen, the night of the battle, Hermione leaving with McGonagall and must have stayed with her that night and then last night when she noticed Hermione gone she had not seen the other woman around either. Grabbing her friend's arm she dragged her from the table, out the Great Hall and into an empty classroom. Locking the door she placed a silencing spell up and turned to Hermione, "McGonagall?"

"What makes you think that?" Hermione said, trying to look nonchalant but her blush gave her away. They were unaware of the door being unlocked and someone entering.

"You're a terrible liar you know that." Ginny responded but before Hermione could respond another did.

"Yes she is." Minerva said, arms crossed. "And next time Ginerva, if you're planning on having a serious discussion you may want to ward the door along with locking it." The younger woman scowled at the full use of her name.

"What are you doing here Min?" Hermione asked.

"Molly saw the two of you leaving hurriedly and she was planning on following you to find out why since you four were creating such a ruckus at your end of the table. I volunteered to do it instead as I can get around undetected more easily than she and of course I have a feeling I knew what it was you two were going to talk about."

Ginny's face scrunched up. "I can see my mother doing that. I think she's who the twins got there tendency to eaves drop from."

"Just the twins?" Minerva accused with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I have too. But enough about me, what about you two."

"What's there to say? We're together, have been since the night of the battle." Hermione said.

"And you've shagged how many times since?" She looked at Hermione knowing by the amount of her blushing would tell the answer.

"That is none of your business." Minerva replied as Hermione bit her lower lip, face fire engine red.

Ginny grinned and whistled. "Quite a bit judging by 'Mione's blush." The other girl scowled as Ginny turned to look at Minerva. "Either that or you're a good shag Professor, or both." She grinned as the older woman was unable to hold back her own blush. "I'll get the details from 'Mione later."

"You most certainly will not." Hermione replied. Minerva just shook her head.

"Severus was delivering hang over relief potions when I was leaving. I suggest if you want to get rid of yours you go to the Great Hall now." She said to the red head. "Besides I need to have a talk about a magazine with Hermione."

"You didn't know about that?" At the other two women's glare sent her way she raised her hands up in defeat. "Alright I get it. I'm going now." She left quickly and Minerva locked and warded the door.

"Minerva, you're not supposed to be using magic," Hermione admonished, hoping this would distract the woman from her task at hand.

She gave her lover the infamous eyebrow raise, "Nice try, but I doubt you want anyone to walk in on us while we talk." She took a step closer to Hermione. "So what's this I hear about a magazine called Playboy? I assume it's very similar to Playwizard except a muggle version?"

Hermione nodded as she swallowed hard, watching her lover move closer. "Yes, very similar."

"And why did you have these, magazines?"

"I doubt I need to tell you what."

"Oh yes, I believe you do. I want to hear you say it." She said drawing even closer, using all her height advantage to tower over Hermione.

Hermione felt her face start to blush along with her arousal stir. "I used them while masturbating."

"And do you use these anymore."

"No."

"Why?"

"They stopped working."

"When?"

"A few months ago."

"And why did they stop working."

"Because I was fantasying about someone else who wasn't in them."

"And who was that?" she bent down to whisper in Hermione's ear, loving the smell of her lover's arousal as it spiked her own.

"You," Hermione replied breathlessly.

Minerva gently bit on Hermione's earlobe causing the other girl to gasp as a shiver shot to her core. "I didn't hear that."

"You," Hermione strangled out as Minerva enveloped her lips around her earlobe and sucked. "Merlin Minerva, please."

"Please what."

"Fuck me, please. I am so wet." Minerva kissed her passionately before stepping back, drawing a whine out of Hermione.

"I know you are love, I can smell how wet you are, but I can't do what you ask."

Confusion appeared on her face, "And why the bloody hell not?" she asked, earning a quirked brow.

"Because we have been gone long enough. We don't want people asking questions." Minerva kissed Hermione one more time before taking the wards down. "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight."

"You better," Hermione mumbled before following her lover out the door. Standing on the other side of the door were Hermione's friends.

"That was quick." Ginny said smirking at them.

"We only talked." Minerva replied.

"Sure," she said, rolling her eyes in disbelief as the boys snickered. "Anyways Snape said we weren't going to start on repairs of Hogwarts till next week because he said after all that's happened we should take a week to relax before doing anything so the boys thought up of the idea of playing a game of Quidditch, only thing is we need both of you to play."

"I don't play Quidditch, let alone fly." Hermione said. "You know that."

"Oh come on 'Mione," Harry said, "Live a little."

"Yeah 'Mione," Ron chimed in, "Besides after riding on the back of a thestral then a dragon, a broom should be a cinch."

"I don't know," she said, biting her lower lip.

Minerva watched their interaction and deep down she hoped Hermione agreed. It had been a long time since she had played Quidditch and she did miss it. She bent down and whispered in her ear, "Please love, I would like to play. I promise to give you a massage tonight and we can try something new in bed if you agree."

**_AN: Hmmm... will Hermione accept that is the question? For we all know how much she hates flying but the offer is very tempting. _**

**_Sorry this took so long to get posted. This is currently a crazy month with school ending in 3 weeks (for good for me at least!) so I will try to get something posted soon but no promises. Hope you enjoyed!_**


	8. Quidditch

**_AN: Sorry this took so long to post. Read and hope you enjoy!_**

Hermione's eyes widen as she looked at Minerva. Ginny looked at the boys and all three grinned. They had a feeling their former professor convinced their friend to play. "You promise." Minerva nodded her head. She sighed before turning to her friends. "Alright, but you guys should be groveling at her feet for convincing me, because I was going to say no."

The three had matching grins and they all bowed theatrically. "We bow before the mighty one who did the unthinkable." Minerva just rolled her eyes. When they stopped, Harry was the one to speak up. "We've already have the teams set up. They're waiting for us down at the pitch." Together the five of them walked outside into the sunlight.

Hermione raised her head, soaking in the sun's rays and twirled. "Now this is perfect. The sun is shining, the temperature is just right, and there is no psychotic, mass murdering dark lord trying to kill us; can it get any better?"

Minerva looked around, and as there was no one but Hermione's friends around, she leant down and whispered huskily in her ear, "You screaming my name as I take you by the lake."

Hermione could not hold back the moan that escaped her as the image popped up in the forefront of her mind. The other three turned to look at the pair, smirks on their faces. "Please can we do that instead?" Hermione asked, not paying attention to her friends.

A chuckle escaped Minerva's lips. "Another time, I'm looking forward to this game."

"More than sex?" Hermione asked bewildered, not caring that she said it loud enough for the others to hear. Minerva was not able to stop the blush that dusted her cheeks as the three others looked at them with wide eyes and huge grins. If there was any doubt in their minds about what the couple was talking about, there wasn't any more.

"No, but as you just announced to your friends what we're talking about it won't happen after the game as I was planning." The three snickered at Hermione's pout.

But she brightened up. "Oh well, we still have tonight like you promised."

Minerva sighed as the other three burst out laughing. "Aye, I did."

They reached the pitch where everyone was there and waiting for them. Minerva lifted her wand but before she could do anything Hermione admonished her. "I swear to Merlin Minerva if you dare cast a spell I am going to take your wand from you, bind you up, and haul you off to Poppy to watch you for the rest of the week."

Minerva's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare."

Hermione twirled her own wand between her fingers, "Try me. And if I fail I'm sure Severus will have no problem doing it as he's walking this way."

Minerva's mouth pressed into a thin line. She could see the others' questioning looks her way and was sorely tempted to ignore Hermione's threat but her lover was right, Severus would have no problem stopping her so she lowered her wand. "Fine" she said through clenched teeth. "Then you transfigure our clothes into something more appropriate for the game since I cannot."

Hermione nodded, waved her wand and transfigured both of their clothes to khakis and white button down shirts. Severus waved his wand muttering under his breath and three brooms zoomed their way. He handed Minerva one, then Hermione, and the last was his. "Thank you Severus," Minerva mumbled. Oh how she hated this no magic ban.

"You're welcome, Minerva. I do have some good news for you. The potion is coming along faster than I thought. It should be finished by Friday instead of Sunday."

Molly, who had been standing close by while all this was going on, couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer. "Minerva, what is going on? Why are you not supposed to use magic and what's this about a potion?"

"It's nothing to worry about Molly, just some minor health problems." Minerva said, ignoring the scowl from Hermione and Severus pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"Bollocks. From Hermione's and Severus's reaction I'd say it was more than that."

"They're over exaggerating."

"Over exaggerating? Your magical core is unstable and you have the nerve to say we're over exaggerating?" Hermione exclaimed. Minerva glared at her.

"Unstable?" Molly gasped, "When? How?" Minerva didn't answer and Arthur placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder when he walked closer.

As it didn't look like she planned on responding Severus did. "When Minerva was hit by the four stunners at once, St. Murgo's didn't think to check her magical core. If they had they would have noticed it was compromised and as it went untreated for 2 years it got worse. Poppy and I have predicted that if Minerva keeps using magic at the rate she is, her core could fully destabilize in less than 1 to 2 years."

Molly gasped, covering her mouth, everyone else but Harry muttering swear words or Merlin. Harry looked at everyone before asking. "What happens if a witch or wizard's core destabilizes?"

Hermione fielded this question, staring straight at Minerva and not backing down from her lover's glare. "They either become a squib or their magic becomes so volatile that it tears them apart from the inside out. Usually the more powerful the person the more likely it's the second option."

"What can we do to help?" Arthur asked.

"Right now I'm working on a potion that may be able to stabilize her core. Minerva is to not use any magic unless necessary until then and if it works she'll be fine." Severus responded.

"And if it doesn't work."

"Then you do nothing and whatever happens, happens." Minerva replied as she watched Hermione shake her head, lips pursed before she mounted the broom and flew off. Minerva had a strong feeling that tonight they would be arguing instead of making love, but then again it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Like hell we'll do that," Molly exclaimed. "I'll snap your wand myself if it doesn't work and I'm sure there's others here who will also."

"It is not your choice, Molly. It is mine to make and mine only."

Before Molly could respond Ginny spoke up. "You're right _Professor_," she said disdainfully, face hard, "It is your choice alone, but you should think about those who love you and how your choices affect them. I know if someone like Harry died we'd all be heartbroken. As for me personally, I wouldn't see the point living life if the love of my life was dead." She mounted her broom, and turned to Harry, "Your team has the arm bands, we'll start in 10." She started to leave before turning around. "You know what, I know I'm way out of bounds saying this, but as you're currently not my Professor I don't give a damn." Molly made an exclamation, but Ginerva held up her hand. "If you're refusing to give up your magic because you don't want to change, to live like a muggle, then you are a coward, but not just that, you're a disgrace to the Gryffindor name, hell all of Hogwarts. And if the reason is because of stubbornness and pride, then I say you're a frigid heartless bitch who obviously doesn't know the meaning of love cause I know of one person who would give their life for you and you're telling them their love isn't enough for you."

"Ginerva!" Molly exclaimed.

"No mother. Someone needed to say that, and the fact that she doesn't deny it makes it all the more true and she knows it. Now let's play some Quidditch." She turned around and left- Tonks, Ron, Fred, and Bill right behind her.

Minerva watched the fiery red head fly towards Hermione before pulling her into a one-armed hug. Severus, still right next to her, watched the two girls also before speaking up. "I don't think I could have said it any better myself. I believe you really need to think about what you want," in a quieter voice he added so only she could hear, "your magic or Hermione, the woman who not only loves you, but probably wants to spend the rest of her life with. In my humble opinion you're a fool if you pick your magic and you know Albus would agree." He left before she could reply and she looked down, knowing that he too was right. Oh how she wished she could talk to her old friend, she thought as she looked towards the white tomb.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she noticed Harry calling her name. "Here," he said passing her a red armband and the beaters bat, "You're a beater with George. Now that we all have our bands let's get going." Harry finished saying to the group as they all mounted their brooms.

_**AN: This is just for you all so you know the positions. On team Harry: Seeker – Harry (obviously); Keeper – Arthur; Beaters –Minerva, George; Chasers – Remus, Fleur, Charlie/ On team Ginny: Seeker – Ginny; Keeper –Ron; Beaters – Fred, Bill; Chasers –Hermione, Tonks, Severus/ Referee – Molly**_

"Alrighty all, let's have a clean game and try not to kill one another," Molly said, "Let's start!" She released the snitch, bludgers and tossed the quaffle in the air. The groups shot up in the air and started. Things went smoothly in the game and Minerva found herself getting into it and forgetting all the problems earlier. Even though she was in full beater mode she made sure she only hit the bludger at Tonks or Severus. Hermione, after a few minutes, seemed she was enjoying herself, but still didn't look too sure of herself on the broom and the last thing Minerva wanted to do was be the one to hit a bludger at Hermione and the other woman was unable to dodge it in time. It seemed like George had been thinking the same thing at first, for everyone knew Hermione was not a frequent flyer let alone Quidditch player like her other fellow chasers but after her second score, he would hit a few her way though made sure she could see he was hitting them her way so she would know to dodge.

But like the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, but this ending was one Minerva couldn't predict. She hit a bludger hurtling towards Severus who easily dodged it, but her heart skipped a beat as she saw as he moved Hermione a few yards away. It was obvious that the younger woman was unaware of it as her attention was elsewhere. In the corner of her vision she saw George had hit a bludger at Hermione, which explained the other woman's distraction. She yelled out to her to watch out and hurtled towards her, but was too late as she heard a sickening crunch as her bludger collided with Hermione's back, causing the other to scream out in pain only to be silenced as George's bludger collided with her head, rendering her unconscious.

All playing stopped as they watched in horror as Hermione's body fell off the broom and Minerva rushed towards the ground, praying that she would be able to catch her love before it was too late. Others around dived, with the same intentions. Minerva's heart stopped as she realized she wasn't going to make it and sent out a powerful wandless non-verbal spell to try to slow down Hermione's descent enough that she could get another off to cushion the fall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry move below Hermione's falling body, which now that it had slowed down, allowed him to catch her with no problem and brought her down to the ground. Minerva landed, Severus not far behind, and they both rushed to the Harry as he held Hermione, trying to rouse her awake.

When Minerva reached him she went to the ground and he passed Hermione to her. "She won't wake," he said, worry etched onto his face.

Minerva started to wave her hand over her, "Enev…"

"Stop!" Severus said grabbing Minerva's hand. "She has to wake on her own. If we try to force it and she has a brain injury we could make it worse."

_**AN: Again, sorry it took so long to post. Real life outside of no more school took over and took control. I'll try to post soon but no promises. :( But if I get some reviews I may stay up a bit later to type more and get things posted sooner, well sooner than almost 3 months lol. Tell me what you think... but the question you have to ask yourself is... how evil am I going to get with this and will there be any damage to Hermione? hehehe Home you enjoyed.**_


	9. Broken

"Stop!" Severus said grabbing Minerva's hand. "She has to wake on her own. If we try to force it and she has a brain injury we could make it worse." By this time the others hand landed and grouped around them. "Arthur, go and tell Poppy, what happened and that we're heading her way." The red headed patriarch nodded, mounted his broom, and flew off to tell the Hogwarts' Healer.

Minerva cradled Hermione closer, "Come on Hermione," she said, gently patting the girl's cheek. "You need to wake up now. Please." Severus waved his wand over Hermione. "Come on sweetie, you have to wake up."

"Her back is broken and she has a skull fracture. I can't tell what condition her brain is in but it's a good sign that she still has a beating heart and her lungs are still working so she's not brain dead."

Minerva felt the tears that had gathered in her eyes start to make their way down her cheeks. At this moment she realized she couldn't live without this young woman who had wormed her way into her heart. Severus had pulled a few twigs out of the broom and made them into ropes and a stretcher. "Minerva, we need to get her to the hospital wing. Place her on the stretcher and then tie this rope to one of the rails, then the other end to your broom." He looked up at the twins. "Both of you come here. Do the same to your broom but on the front two rails." They nodded and did as he said as Severus took his own rope to tie it to his broom. Minerva place Hermione gently on the stretcher, tied the rope as told to, then mounted her broom as the others did. "Alright we're going to take this nice and easy." He waved his wand in the direction of Hermione, ropes escaping and binding the limp body to the stretcher so she wouldn't fall off. "On the count of 3: 1, 2, 3." They all steadily climbed in the air before moving forward slowly before picking up speed. When they reached the side of the castle where the hospital wing was at, Severus raised his wand and pointed it at one of the windows and it opened up, widening into a door way as a balcony jutted out of the wall, giving them a place to land. After they did, Severus levitated the stretcher in where Poppy was waiting for them.

"Place her on the bed then everyone, except for Severus and Minerva leave." Once orders were complied, she turned to Severus, "Arthur explained what happened. Now what have you discovered."

"Her back is broken and skull fracture. I don't know how to check for brain bleeds."

Poppy nodded her head as she waved her wand in complicated movements. "Poor girl. Back broken twice in a week." She looked at the two over her shoulder. "I'm ashamed of you two," she said before turning back to the task at hand. "You know there's a risk of injury when playing Quidditch, especially if you've never played before, and the poor girl went through hell yesterday only to end back here again." She paused as she looked at what was being shown before her, causing her to swear.

"What is it Poppy?" Minerva asked.

"Well good news is that there is no major bleed in her brain so she's currently in a coma and will wake up whenever she feels up to it."

"And the bad?" Severus asked.

"Her spinal column is smashed in. It hasn't severed the spinal cord but it's squeezing the hell out of it and with all the inflammation I am unable to fix the bones until the swelling has gone down enough that will allow the bone to be pulled out and even that is a tricky bit of magic let alone in a very tight space." She summoned a vial and spelled the potion into Hermione's system.

"So we wait for the swelling to go down, you fix the bone, and everything is fine." Minerva said.

Poppy sighed. "It's not that simple. The longer we have to wait for the swelling to go down enough to fix the bone, the more possible damage there is." At Minerva's confused look she explained. "Her spinal column is currently acting to her spinal cord like a tourniquet would to an artery. It's stopping the nerve signals from the brain to anything below the crushed point, thus numbing anything below that point, in this case, waist down. The longer it's on, the more likely chance that nerve cells will die, and when that happens, not only will she lose feeling, but motor control."

Minerva's eyes widened, "So currently she's…" She couldn't bring herself to say the next word but Poppy did.

"Paralyzed. Yes."

"Can't you just vanish the bone and then once the swelling is down, use skell-o-grow?"

"No. You can't just leave part of the spinal cord wide open let alone unprotected. If she moved the wrong way she could sever it."

Severus watched the two talk before speaking up. "What if you could get a clear view of the bones, if the muscle, tissue, and everything else were pulled to the side?"

"What are you thinking?" Poppy asked.

"I have a cousin that is a muggle surgeon, specialty in orthopedics and neurology."

"I thought surgeons only picked one specialty?"

Severus shrugged. "Overachiever. Runs in the family."

"Please explain to me, what is going on?" Minerva asked.

Poppy turned to her. "Severus's cousin will allow us to get to Hermione's back faster instead of waiting for the swelling to decrease. She will be able to precisely cut everything that is in the way and expose the bone damage for me to work on. Once finished I can heal the cuts and let nature takes its course. If there are any complications that I cannot heal, his cousin should have the knowledge, for not only does she specialize in bones but neurons, the two current problems we have."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go and ask for her help." Minerva said turning to Severus. He nodded and left. "Is there anything else we can do?" Poppy shook her head.

"I suggest you inform the others what is going on. They're all probably very worried." Minerva nodded. She walked over and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Tell me if she awakens." Poppy nodded and Minerva left the room. She walked to the main part of the hospital wing where the whole Quidditch group was waiting. Once they saw her come out she was bombarded by many people asking how Hermione was. She raised a hand up to silence them all. "She's currently in a coma with no major bleeding in her brain. Poppy said she'll wake up when she feels like it."

"And her back?" Harry asked, noting the drop in Minerva's shoulders.

"Her spinal column is crushing her spinal cord, cutting off the nerves from the waist down, currently paralyzing her. Severus left to go and retrieve his cousin who is a muggle surgeon and should be able to help Poppy get a clear view at the bone to repair it. After that only time will tell if she'll be able to walk let alone feel anything." She watched the different reactions, some with anger, some with sadness. Molly cried while Arthur comforted her, Harry looked as if someone had told him Tom Riddle had survived. "You all can go and visit but probably should keep it to small groups, the room isn't that big and I don't want Poppy throwing a fit."

Molly nodded and looked at the others, "Harry, Ron, and Ginny, you three should go first." They nodded before following Minerva to the back rooms where Hermione was at.

She opened the door before motioning them inside, taking her own seat next to Hermione's bed and picked up the smaller woman's hand, holding it between both of hers. Poppy left them to give them some privacy. They all gathered around her bed and Harry took a glance at the older woman. She looked like she didn't know what to do, like what she needed now was to talk to a friend. The only person he could guess that she was close to was dead and he fingered the trinket in his pocket. When they were taking Hermione to the hospital wing, Harry had quickly traveled to the forbidden forest to retrieve the Resurrection Stone. He wanted to see his best friend and previous professor, two women who had sacrificed much, to be happy together and one could easily see that was being threatened by Minerva's condition. He figured if there was anyone that could get through to Minerva it would be Albus and the only way she'd be able to talk with him would be through the stone, but now that he thought of it, there was the portrait also but it didn't have the luxury of privacy.

He walked over to Minerva and pulled the stone out of his pocket. "Hold out your hand." She gave him a confused look but released Hermione's hand and held hers out and watched Harry drop the stone onto the center of it. "You may or may not know what this is but I think you need it now. Go find a private room, turn it three times and make sure you don't drop it, the rest will be self explanatory. Just make sure you give it back." She looked like she was about to disagree but he rushed in, "I'll make sure to send my patronus to find you if she awakes." She hesitated. "Please Minerva, I wouldn't have retrieved this if I didn't think it would help." She nodded her head and stood up, looking longingly at Hermione before turning and leaving.

"Was that the Resurrection stone Harry?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Why'd you give it to her?"

"So she can talk to Dumbledore right?" Ginny asked, looking to Harry for confirmation.

"Yeah. I figured if there was anyone who could get through to her, it'd be him. They always seemed close when we were here."

"Smart move mate. I'm sure 'Mione will agree when she wakes." Harry didn't respond and just nodded.

**_AN: More bad news for Hermione, but the question is... will it get worse? And what will Dumbledore have to say to Minerva? Review and tell me what you think. For those who reviewed the last chapter, thank you. There is nothing that makes my day more than logging on my email and seeing reviews._**


	10. Advice From Friend

When Minerva left she walked to another door, checking to see if it was unlocked and when finding it was, went inside before locking it behind her. She looked at the stone and took a deep breath, turning it three times. She heard a rustling sound and when she looked up, she grabbed her chest in shock as Albus stood before her. "Al… Albus," she stuttered, wide eyed and shocked.

He nodded her head. "I see Harry gave you the Resurrection Stone and after seeing what's been going on, I'm glad he did."

"Oh Albus, it's just one huge mess. I wish you were here." She took a step closer to her friend, wishing she could give him a hug, but as he was just a shadowy figure, she knew she would just go through him.

"I know Tabby." He nodded, arms crossed.

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know what to do."

He shook his head. "Yes you do. Why do you fear giving up your magic so much?"

"Because it's been a part of my life since birth."

"That is a terrible reason and you know it." He folded his arms, looking at her over his half moon spectacles and even though he was just a shadow, Minerva could tell he had no twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't know. I guess," she turned around and looked out the window, "magic is who I am. If I lose magic I lose who I am. No more would I be a Master at Transfiguration, no more would I be Headmistress, no more would I be a witch."

"Who cares if you would not be any of those anymore? No one will love you less if you weren't. You would still be the same Minerva McGonagall to them." He noticed Minerva shoot him a brief glance of doubt before turning back as realization dawned on him. "Tabby, Hermione will still love you, magic or not."

She shook her head. "You don't know that Albus."

"I may not know her as well as you do but I do know her character and she doesn't strike me as someone who is shallow and will love someone because of their power, wealth, and magic." He decided to change tactics. "Tell me Minerva, if she wakes up and is unable to walk, is unable to feel your touch, will you love her any less?"

"Of course not!" Minerva said turning around fully, her Scottish ire appearing.

"And if the bleeding in her brain does damage to her mind functions to the point that she is not as intelligent as she is now… will you love her less?"

Minerva's ire quickly gave way to the panic bubbling up. "Poppy said it was minor…"

"It's worse than Poppy knows it to be," he held up a hand as Minerva started to interrupt, "But Severus's cousin may catch it. Now answer my question."

"I love her mind, but it's not why I love her, so no, I will not love her less."

"Then can you not see, that even if you lose your magic, she will not love you less, for I am pretty sure that yes, she may love your magic, but it's not why she loves you, just like her intellect or her ability to move her legs is not why you love her."

"The possibility of being a Muggle scares me. I don't know how to do anything their way."

"And that is why you should thank Merlin that you are in love with a Muggle-born who will most definitely not leave you if you lose your magic. If anything, she'd probably break her own wand. She will be able to help you transition into a Muggle lifestyle and there are others who can help. I know Harry would be more than willing also."

Minerva sighed as she thought about what Albus said, turning to look back out the window. She had a view of the lake, watching as the waves gently washed up on the shore before sliding back in. Turning back around she looked at her old friend. "I guess you're right Albus."

"Aren't I always?" He said cheekily, blue eyes twinkling madly.

Minerva laughed, but sobered up when she remembered that her love was still in danger. "Albus, do you know what's going to happen?"

He shook his head, the twinkle dimming. "I can't see into the future."

Minerva growled in frustration and threw her hands up in the air before pacing, looking all the more like a caged lioness. "This is killing me inside. I want her to wake up, to be ok. I want to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her, to look into her eyes and tell her I love her one more time."

Albus looked at her, debating on if he should say his next words and decided it was needed to drive this all home. "You do realize she will wake up sometime?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change what it's doing to me," she stopped and barked at him before resuming pacing.

"And do you think it's any different for Hermione? At least you know she's going to live. She, on the other hand, believes that you love your magic more than her. She believes you are going to die in less than a year, that she has less than a year to hold you, to kiss you, to make love to you, to look into your eyes and tell you she loves you because in less than a year it'll be gone forever. Her being in a coma she will wake up from and live is killing you, how do you think she feels?"

Minerva stopped dead as his words hit her heart and she felt the tears burn her eyes in realization of what her love must be going through. "I… I… I've been so blind Albus, swallowed up by my insecurities and fears that I didn't think how she would feel. What do I do Albus? How do I fix this?"

"Make sure she knows you love her more than your magic before the potion is complete for if you don't, she will always doubt if you love her more. And then after you've convinced her, grovel for her forgiveness. It may not be pretty, and maybe a bit humiliating, but it's necessary."

"Thank you my friend." Minerva could not stop the scowl at the thought of groveling as she was a proud woman, but couldn't help but concede that Albus may have a point.

He gave a sad smile at his friend. "It's time we draw this to a close Tabby. Severus is back with his cousin, and I'm sure you want to be there when they arrive." His face turned solemn as he continued. "Things are going to get worse, more stressful, harder even, but remember Tabby, love triumphs over all. As long as you believe in that, you will do fine. Follow your heart." He started to head towards the door. "I will walk with you back to the other room."

Minerva nodded as she left the room. "Thank you Albus, I love you," she said before entering Hermione's room.

"And I love you too Tabby. Take care and cherish your young lover. Life and love is so precious." She watched him disappear after his parting words as she handed the stone back to Harry.

"Thank you, Harry, for letting me borrow this. It was much needed after all."

He nodded. "Did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"No but I did get some answers that I needed to hear and realize some things need to change." She walked over to Hermione's bedside.

"For the better I hope."

**_AN: Sorry for the long update. I started a new job and a new relationship practically at the same time and it took some time adjusting, but now I think I'm getting better at balancing things and hope that I can update this story along with others soon. I also will be posting new stories that way I can prevent future writers block as I can work on a story fresh each time. Also with this story I'm struggling with which path I'm going to take. I will post in next chapter the different options I could do and let you all vote as I do write for you (along with my own selfish pleasure of writing lol). Thank you for reading and to those who review and have stuck with me._**


	11. Fixing

Minerva turned her head slightly as one side of her mouth upturned. "Of course." She turned back to the still body, hesitating a minute before adding. " I hate to do this but you all should leave. Severus is back with his cousin and once they arrive here it will be crowded." They all nodded their head in understanding and left, giving Minerva a chance to be alone with her love before the Potion's Master and doctor arrived. Looking at Hermione, Minerva whispered. "I love you Hermione Jean Granger, more than anything and I am so sorry that I have let my fears get in the way and doubting your love." She gently kissed her lips, wishing that this would be enough to wake her love, to feel her lips moving under hers, but they remained still. There was a knock on the door before Poppy, Severus, and a woman, Minerva assumed was Severus's cousin, entered.

Minerva looked the woman up and down. She was as tall as Minerva, with jet black hair like Severus's but less greasy looking. Small squared glasses sat on her nose as she peered at Minerva with dark brown, almost black eyes. The dark haired woman held her hand out, "Alexandra Snape, but please call me Alex. It's nice to meet you."

Minerva shook her hand. "Minerva McGonagall, it's nice to meet you also. Thank you for coming out here to help Hermione."

"That is why I became a doctor. To help people in need." She turned back to Poppy. "Now Severus said that Miss Granger's back was broken and that she also has some head trauma… do you have any scans so I know what we're working with?"

"We don't have machines that take scans like you do. But I can bring up an image of what her spine looks like above her body."

"That works." Poppy nodded before waving her wand in complex movements, a 3-D image of Hermione's spine rising up from her body. Alex moved closer and looked at the image intently. "Alright, most of the vertebrae look good but I see the damaged ones: T 12, L1, and L2. The Thoracic vertebrae should be easier to fix than the two Lumbar vertebras," she murmured under her breath as she tapped her hand over her lips in thought. She turned to Poppy. "I know where I'm going to need to cut, but you do realize what will happen if you slip just a bit when healing with these three vertebras correct?"

Poppy nodded. "If I screw up on the Lumbars, she won't be able to use her legs, if I screw up the Thoracic, she's paralyzed with no feeling waist down."

"Good. Now because of the location and seriousness of the surgery, we're going to need to paralyze her."

"But isn't she already paralyzed?" Minerva asked.

Alex shook her head. "Her leg muscles are but not her back. Even with her out, once we start cutting, her muscles will want to contract which will increase the likely hood of more damage and will thus make it harder to mend later. We need to paralyze her so her whole body feels nothing, but that means she needs to be intubated." At the clueless looks of the others she explained. "Her lungs will be paralyzed also thus intubation is when there is a thin tube put down her throat that is connected to a machine that will force air into her lungs and make them work as if she were breathing on her own. If she isn't intubated, she suffocates."

"What do you need?" Severus asked.

"A lot of things I have a feeling you don't have." Alex arched an eyebrow as she sighed.

"We can transfigure anything you need. Minerva here is Transfiguration Master. All she needs to know is what it looks like and she can make it." Severus said. Minerva nodded.

"Alright then, let's do this." Alex explained everything she needed and Minerva set to work. Once everything was transfigured, Alex turned to Severus and asked for her medical bag which he enlarged and handed to her. "God I love magic," she mumbled under her breath. She set up Hermione with an IV drip, gave a shot before quickly intubating her, started the ventilation, and then asked Poppy to magically flip the younger woman on to her stomach. Opening the back of the gown she prepared the surgical sight, asked Poppy to sterilize her gloved hands and tools, before grabbing her transfigured scalpel and started to cut into Hermione's back. Layer after layer she cut through, pulling everything back till finally, she reached the bone. Poppy stepped in and started the complicated wand movements that fixed the vertebras.

Once finished she grabbed the skele-o-grow and dabbed the potion on the newly healed bones before spelling the rest into Hermione's system. Waving her wand she healed and mended every layer till all that remained was a thin red scar. They flipped Hermione gently back over before Alex gave the antidote to the paralyzing agent then removed the intubation tube. "That is all we can do for now on her spine. If you don't mind Poppy, I would like to see a scan of her brain to make sure the swelling isn't too bad nor bleeding too much." The nurse responded by pulling her wand and waving it in complex movements above Hermione's head, a 3-D image appearing. Alex looked at it intently before muttering under her breath. "Bugger. I take it this is worse than when you checked her the first time." Poppy who was also looking at it nodded her head.

"She has a lot more swelling than before. I've never seen a brain swell this much and since the brain isn't technically a muscle, none of our potions will help stop the swelling."

"Can someone please tell us what is going on? What is worse?" Minerva asked, worried as what Albus said Hermione's condition being worse was being confirmed… the question now was how bad was the news?

Alex sighed. "Hermione's brain is swelling in size. When that happens there is an increase in intracranial pressure which can prevent blood from reaching parts of the brain, resulting in brain cells dying from the lack of oxygen. The human skull, although a great protector of our minds, is also the greatest enemy when there is damage done. It will not give way to a swelling brain. We need to decrease the pressure now, and if her brain swells anymore, remove a part of her skull to give it room to move."

"And how is this done?"

"I will need you to transfigure another machine for me. Even though she still is not awake I need to make sure her head is immobilized before I start drilling holes into her skull."

"And drilling holes in her skull will help relieve the pressure?"

"Yes." Minerva nodded before asking Alex to describe what she needed in great detail. Once done she started the transfiguration, feeling the drain of all the complex spells she'd done for the day. After the last part was transfigured, Minerva shakily walked to a chair and sat down. She felt Poppy shoot her a worried look as Severus walked over and asked if she was alright. She replied that she would be fine, just feeling a bit drained. She watched Alex set up the device to Hermione's head, start it up, and then lower the drill bit, cringing when she heard the skull crack under the drill's force. Alex made three more holes and they all watched as fluid drained from them. Alex used a piece of gauze to wipe the excess fluid. "Hopefully that will be all we will need to do. If you are fine with it, I would like to stay and monitor her progression for the week. Also if you aren't too busy Madame Pompfry, I would like to discuss the differences in medicine between worlds."

"I would like that," Poppy stated. "We do have private rooms in this wing and more than enough are free that you are welcome to one. Let me show you to one then we can have tea and chat."

Alex nodded before turning to Minerva. "If you are going to stay with her, use the gauze to wipe away the draining fluid, it should stop soon anyways. If she wakes up make sure you find us." The two healers left leaving Minerva with Severus.

"Thank you for bringing your cousin in to help Severus." Minerva said as she wiped away the little bit of fluid that leaked from two of the holes in Hermione's skull.

He nodded his head. "So have you thought anymore about what you are going to do if this potion doesn't work?"

"Yes. In fact I was given the chance by Harry to talk to Albus once more and was able to come to some conclusions. If the potion doesn't work, I'll just have to get used to living as a Muggle and asking Hermione and possibly even Harry for help when adjusting. Hell, I'll even snap my own wand if need be to stop using magic."

"Good. I'm sure Hermione will love to hear that when she awakes."

"Thank you," Minerva replied softly.

"Whatever for?" He asked, confused.

"For saying 'when' instead of 'if'. I want to believe that she will awake, but after all that she has gone through, all the pain; I wouldn't blame her for not waking. Who would want to wake after all of this?"

**_AN: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I'm working on the next chapter and hope to have it finished revising soon... but I can't say when soon is. Hope you enjoyed. :) Question to keep you all wondering... how bad is the damage. I know I said I would have a vote for future path but alas with the time and me getting this chapter up hopefully I can get that in next. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think._**


	12. Bad News

"_For saying 'when' instead of 'if'. I want to believe that she will awake, but after all that she has gone through, all the pain; I wouldn't blame her for not waking. Who would want to wake after all of this?"_

"A woman in love would for her lover," a hoarse whisper replied. Minerva's head whipped towards Hermione's face, her eyes still closed, but a small smile appearing on her lips. Minerva looked at Severus before looking at the door then back to him, silently telling him to get Poppy and Alex. The dark man left, softly closing the door behind him. With one hand Minerva grasped one of Hermione's before leaning over to cup her lover's cheek.

"Oh Hermione, you don't know how happy I am to see you awake." She kissed her love gently on the lips, the younger responding this time.

"I can tell," she whispered, opening her eyes slowly so they could adjust to the lighting.

"There's those beautiful brown eyes I've been waiting to see," Minerva muttered, a small smile gracing her lips, "Hermione I am so sorry for earlier, for everything." Before she could go on Severus returned with the two healers in tow.

"We'll talk later," Hermione said as Minerva leaned back, still holding her lover's hand. Alex walked up to Hermione's bedside, pulling out a small flashlight, and using it to check Hermione's pupils.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Doctor Alexandra Snape. How are you feeling?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Like I was hit in the head and back with a bludger. Other than that I'm right as rain."

Alex smirked. "Sarcasm. Guess that answers any questions on brain functional damage. Anyone want to test her long term memory to see if it's intact?"

"What truly happened your 1st year on Halloween?" Minerva asked.

"Ron said something that greatly upset me so I went to the bathroom and broke down. The troll came in, I panicked. Next thing I know Harry and Ron are there fighting it and then you all came in."

"And how did you end up in the infirmary your 2nd year?" Poppy spoke up.

"I was petrified?" Hermione replied, hoping that was the time Poppy meant, but it obviously wasn't at the smirk appearing on her and Snape's face.

"The other time deary."

Hermione sighed. "Botched Polyjuice potion. I used a cat hair instead of human like Harry and Ron.

"And your actions towards me the night you met Sirius Black?" Snape asked, smirking as he looked at Minerva.

"I disarmed you."

His smirk turned into a scowl, "You assaulted me."

"No sir, I distinctly remember it was a disarming spell I sent at you. I'd never intentionally harm a professor." At Minerva's quirked eyebrow and a clearing of throat Hermione rolled her eyes before amending. "You can't really claim that toad of a woman was truly ever a professor. She never taught us anything. Besides, how was I to know the centaurs would act that way?" She said, trying to sound innocent.

Poppy snorted. "The woman got what was coming to her if you ask me." Because they were all talking, they never noticed Alex pulling out a needle, but Severus noticed her when she pricked the bottom of Hermione's heel resulting in no movement.

"Hermione, can you wiggle your toes for me?" This caught the attention of everyone as they stared at Hermione's bare feet, both Poppy's and Minerva's smiles dropping as they saw there was no movement. As she was still laying down and couldn't see her feet, Hermione could tell that something wasn't right by the sadness that appeared on Minerva's face.

"Minerva what is it?" It was after she said this that she realized she couldn't feel her toes moving, in fact she couldn't even feel the weight of the blankets on her legs or hips but could feel the weight on her stomach. "No," Hermione whispered softly, brokenly, drawing Minerva's attention as sad emerald eyes looked at her.

"Hermione…"

"No. I can't be paralyzed. I'm just numb that's all, just numb." She tried to lift her legs, straining, to no avail. "No, no, no, no. You can fix this right?" Hermione looked desperately at Alex.

"We just fixed your spine not too long ago and with how long your spinal cord was crushed, it may take a bit before you regain function. It could take anything from a few hours, to a few days, to maybe a week at most. After that time, then the probability of regaining full function goes down. Now I don't know if the wizarding world has a potion for neuron regrowth but that is what may need to happen or they'll fix themselves if not grow new connections. The nervous system, although we have made leaps and bounds in research, still has many secrets."

"What do you think my chances are?"

"It's really hard to say," she said frowning. "I am planning on staying for a while and watch your progression. On Wednesday I will start working with you to do some physical therapy with your legs to keep the muscles from atrophy and see if that may jump start connections and if not, preserve muscle if it takes longer to heal. Now if you don't mind, I would like to check the progression of where exactly you can and can't feel."

Hermione just nodded in response. "May as well," she said softly. Alex started to press lightly down on Hermione's stomach, asking the younger woman if she felt that. She slowly dragged her finger lower, telling the young woman to say when she didn't feel her finger anymore. Minerva had to reign in her jealousy and possessiveness as she saw Alex's finger inching closer and closer to a spot that belonged solely to her. Just a few centimeters above the waistband of Hermione's panties did the young woman claim she didn't feel anything, causing Minerva to sigh in relief internally that Alex didn't have to go lower even if her touching her love was purely for professional reasons.

Alex withdrew her hand, using it to pinch the bridge of her nose, looking more like her cousin. "Well good news is that you probably will be aware if your bladder is full, bad news is, I don't know how much control you will have as you don't have any feeling on the lower half of the bladder."

"So I will be peeing on myself."

"It's a possibility."

"This is just great!" Hermione said as anger replaced sadness. "Not only am I paralyzed, but I'm most likely going to have to wear a damn diaper."

"Not necessarily," Poppy said stepping in, "There is a spell that we can us where the caster will know when your bladder is full and thus can help you reach the loo before you have an accident. We could also us it so that when we get you to the loo, you can try to hold on and if you can for 5 minutes past the time the spell goes off then you obviously have control."

"Sounds like a spell mothers use when potty training their kids," she mumbled and when there was silence she realized she was right, "Oh seriously. So who gets to be the unlucky one?"

"I'm going to do it, love," Minerva said, unable to hide the tiredness in her voice. She really didn't want to cast another spell so soon after doing all the others, but Hermione needed her.

Even through her anger hazed mind Hermione was able to pick up on the tone in Minerva's voice, and it sounded like the woman was exhausted. "Min, I don't want you to have to cast magic. You sound exhausted, love." She reached her hand out and grasped her lover's squeezing it.

"She's right Minerva," Severus spoke up, "After all you've transfigured today, your magic is…" He never finished as Minerva waved her wand, silently casting the spell. Immediately she felt whatever energy she had left drain out of her, causing her to collapse only to be caught by Alex.

"Minerva!" Hermione shouted as she saw her lover fall, pain and anger coursing through her as she realized in her current state she could do nothing to help her lover.

"Really Minerva," Poppy huffed as she enlarged the bed while Severus walked over to his cousin to help the older woman onto the bed. "Had you just waited I was about to explain that there was a new way to cast the spell that we could have cast it for you. But no, you just have to go and show your Gryffindor stubbornness."Poppy waved her wand again, replacing Minerva's clothes for a hospital gown that thankfully was closed in the back. "Now both of you are to not leave this bed unless you are going to the bathroom till tomorrow morning. No visitors. Got that?"

"Yes Poppy," Minerva replied as she adjusted herself before helping her lover turn her body into hers.

"Good. Alright you two, let's let these women get some rest," both left and when Poppy walked out, she whispered "Nox." Before closing the door behind her.

Minerva drew her lover closer to her, wrapping her arms around her ribs so Hermione could feel her holding her. Hermione reached up to Minerva's face and brought her down for a kiss. Minerva could taste the tears slowly coming down Hermione's cheeks. "It will all work out love, you'll see. Worst comes to worst, I have to snap my wand at the end of the week and you will be unable to walk, we'll still have each other."

"It's not the thought of not being able to walk anymore that bothers me the most. Muggles get around that all the time and I'm sure wizards can too. It's the thought that I may never get to feel your touch or making love to me anymore." Minerva tightened her hold around her lover.

"We'll find a way, love, we'll find a way." She kissed the top of her head before hiding her face in her hair as her own tears started to fall.

Hermione was silent, breaking the silence after a minute. "Min, I'm not asking to start an argument, but one spell shouldn't have exhausted you that much. How much magic have you've done today?"

Minerva was quite as she contemplated what Hermione asked. "Quite a bit. If I would've been at full power without a compromised core I may have been slightly tired, but not much."

"Why did you do so much?"

"I'm the only one with the skill to transfigure all of the things Alex needed to treat you with precision without ever having seen or study the tools myself. It's definitely a more complex magic as you have to hold the transformation the whole time while the other person is describing and editing whatever it is you're transfiguring."

She felt Hermione nod. "Thank you for doing that, but please try not to use magic tomorrow."

"I will try," they both yawned, "I suggest we try to sleep lest Poppy comes back to find us awake."

"I love you Minerva." She cuddled her body closer if possible.

"And I love you Hermione."

_**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. After the last chapter of this story I was infected by a deadly virus called Mirandy. Needless to say, I was engrossed so deeply in Mirandy fanfiction that I forgot all about my writing (because seriously, if you love MMHG, Mirandy is just as good as there are a lot of similarities between the two couples and if you doubt what I say, message me and I'll point them all out). After reading all the Mirandy fanfiction I could get ahold of (and I mean all) and getting two messages about both this and my other two stories needing to be updated I have finally pulled my head out of Mirandy world and stuck it back in this. So thank you and Refreshingly Original. If not for you two I probably would have jumped the MMHG boat and focused solely on Mirandy. For everyone else, thank you for your reviews, I do love reading them. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter for "Loves an Emotion" has been sent to be beta read and I will post it as soon as I get it back and have made the changes suggested. As for "Slim Chance" I have misplaced my notebook containing all my notes on it and have hit a huge thick brick wall with how I want to proceed with it. I will try to work on finding the notebook and chip away at that wall... but I won't deny it will be challenging now that my creative juices have been jump started for "Loves an Emotion", "Love Has No Boundaries", and two Mirandy stories that have started to take shape.**_

_**As for this story, I have mentioned a vote on how it should go and here it is: 1) Hermione regains motion and Minerva is healed. 2) Hermione regains motion and Minerva has to live as a muggle. 3) Hermione doesn't regain motion and Minerva has to live as a muggle. 4) Write both 1 and 2 and have it be a readers choice on which one they want to read or just read them both.**_

_** Thank you again for reading and please review. :)**_


	13. Some Good News

The next morning Hermione was the first to wake and as she noticed she couldn't feel her lower half, she realized that yesterday was not a dream. Gently she removed one arm from Minerva and moved it down to check to make sure she hadn't wet the bed and when she discovered she hadn't, she was thankful for at least this small miracle. Her attention turned to her lover and some of what she had said the other day. She didn't know what exactly happened but she was happy to hear when Minerva said she'd break her own wand if it needed to happen. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed sleepy emerald green eyes looking at her. "Good morning love," Hermione said softly before pecking her lips. Before she could pull too far away, Minerva's hand wrapped in her locks, drawing her back in.

"That is not a good morning kiss," Minerva mumbled against her lips before showing her love just what a good morning kiss was. Hermione moaned under the intensity, opening her mouth in the process allowing the other woman's tongue to plunder it. When they pulled away, they were slightly panting.

"Now that was a good morning kiss," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Indeed." Minerva smirked. "Would you care to join me for a bath?" Hermione nodded and Minerva picked her up bridal style, carrying her into the bathroom that was connect to the room and while Hermione sat on the toilet, started the bath water. When it was finished, Minerva felt the slight chill of the room as her clothes were magicked off by her lover. Turning to her younger love, Minerva noticed Hermione looking up and down her body. "See something you like?"

"Most definitely yes." Minerva smirked before moving to pick her love back up. Moving back to the tub, the older woman gently lowered herself down, positioning Hermione between her legs so the younger woman could rest back against her chest. Pulling a wash cloth and soap, they began to wash each other gently, only enough to sooth the other and not cause a rise in passion for it would be unfair to Hermione to not be able to feel her lover's touch.

Once finished Minerva kissed Hermione gently on the lips before lifting up and getting them out of the bath. Hermione waved her hand, wandlessly drying them off, as Minerva walked them back into their room. Placing Hermione down gently on the bed, Minerva walked over to where there was a pile of clothes for the both of them. Moving back to her lover, Minerva helped the young witch dress before dressing herself. Fully dressed, Minerva cupped Hermione's face, capturing her lips. Hermione deepened the kiss, drawing a moan from the older witch. This response caused Minerva to pull back, both panting slightly. Before either could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Minerva said as she sat down next to Hermione, wrapping her arm around her.

The door opened and Poppy along with Alex walked in. "How are you feeling this morning, Hermione?" Alex asked as Poppy casted a diagnostic spell on both women that sat on the bed.

"As well as could be expected." Hermione said. "I would be better if I had the feeling in my legs back. But at least I know I can control going to the bathroom."

Alex nodded. "That is good, on multiple levels."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "And how is that?"

"Well for one, you won't need to be catheterized in the future for the rest of your life. And two, even if you never regain any more feeling than what you have now, you may still be able to enjoy intercourse. Probably the deeper the penetration the more likely you'll feel."

"So I will be able to make love to her and she'll feel it?" Minerva asked, both eyebrows raised.

"Theoretically yes. Until you try you won't know." Alex said as she looked at the readings Poppy showed her.

Hermione's expression looked a little more bright. "And when is it alright to start testing this theory?" But it dimmed at the response she got.

"Friday, Thursday at the earliest. I want your body to have a few days to rest before it does anything."

"So I'm stuck in this bed for a few days?" Hermione groaned.

"No. You can sit in chairs, and if they have anything magical that is equivalent to a Muggle wheel chair you should be fine." Alex nodded as she looked back at the two women. "Even getting in a swimming pool may help."

"How would that help if she can't use her legs to tread water?" Minerva asked.

"Well surely you have a spell that will help her stay afloat, if not yourself. Water is a good tool used in rehabilitation. In Hermione's case, her body would practically be weightless which would put no stress on her back and spine and if you use a spell to keep her afloat, you yourself can help her move her legs in the water to keep them from deteriorating and possibly help with muscle memory."

Minerva nodded her head in understanding as Hermione looked at her and said. "Maybe we could give it a try later today?"

"Well if you do, make sure you are the only spellcaster, Hermione." Poppy chimed in. "All the magic Minerva performed yesterday left more cracks and widened others to her core and I doubt anyone wants more added."

Hermione nodded as Minerva scowled. "I'll make sure she doesn't use magic today."

Poppy nodded. "Now if you feel up to it, I believe there are some guests waiting to see you."

A small smile appeared on Hermione's face. "You can let them in." But it faded when she felt Minerva move from next to her.

At Hermione's confused look Minerva explained, "I figured you would like some alone time with your friends while I talk with Molly and Arthur about of few things." Though still frowning slightly Hermione nodded her head in acceptance. The three women left, leaving Hermione alone but not for long as her friends quickly entered.

"Hermione," Ginny stepped forward first and gave her friend a gentle hug, "we were so worried about you."

"Well as you can see I am alive." Hermione tried to crack a grin but it failed.

"But not well," Harry added what was left unsaid. "How bad is the damage?"

Hermione sighed as she felt Ginny grab her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Harry placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder as he watched his friend collect her thoughts and Ron took a seat at the foot of the bed. "Well thankfully there was no brain damage, but I am, hopefully temporarily, paralyzed and can't feel anything past my waist."

"That's horrible," Ron said. "How will you get around? Especially if your girlfriend won't be able to use magic if this potion to fix her core doesn't work." Hermione couldn't stop the small smile gracing her lips at what her friend said. "What?" He said looking at the three.

"You called Minerva my girlfriend. I just never thought of her like that." Hermione said softly.

Ginny snorted. "Probably because you skipped her being your girlfriend and jumped right into her being your lover." Her grin widened as she watched her friend blush lightly.

"I was thinking more because of her age, girlfriend doesn't do what she is to me justice, but you are right about that I guess." Her admittance caused both of them to laugh and the boys to chuckle. "But to answer your question, Ron, there are Muggle devices that will allow me to get around without the need for magic. And besides, even if Minerva can't use magic, I still can so if need be I'll just make myself feather light so she can carry me."

"So do you have exercises or something to work on to keep your muscles strong for when you are able to walk again?" Harry asked at Hermione and Ginny's widened eyed look at him he inquired, "What? I may not be the brightest bulb but even I know what happens to muscles when not in use. It's what hampers Quidditch players who are injured and don't work their injured muscles once recovered. They have a lot of muscle weakness and it is hard for them to get back to the same strength they were before injured."

Hermione nodded. "The Muggle surgeon is staying to watch my progress and she will most likely be giving me more things to do to keep my muscles strong. Right now I'm only allowed to go into a swimming pool. No other strenuous activity."

Ron snickered. At everyone's questioning looks he clarified his action. "So there won't be any shagging like rabbits for a while. You did say strenuous activity."

Ginny glared at her brother and hissed. "Ron, she may not even be able to feel that."

Ron shrugged. "That doesn't mean they still can't shag. Fred and George have developed a few things that may help them. One works like a pensive, but instead of a memory it's a place where lovers are whole and every sense is heightened. It was made for witches and wizards who may lose a limb in the war or a defect like Moody with his leg, and with this device they are not hampered by their defect."

"But that isn't the real thing." Ginny said.

Ron shook his head, "But to the mind it is. If a lover gives his or her partner a love bite while using the pensive it will appear in real life. The same goes with if they go at it rough and sore afterwards, they will be sore when not using the device."

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know how Minerva would feel about the twins knowing about our relationship or difficulties in the bed room at this point."

"They don't need to know it's for you two. Just you alone would be enough, especially in your current predicament. Originally the goal for this design was just so two lovers could fulfill their fantasies of shagging in places they couldn't in real life but in the testing stage they discovered that when using this George had his ear back and it was just as sensitive as before it was cut off in real life. They realized how this could help people who had defects and lose of limb and now in your case, possibly loss of feeling and use."

"You know quite a bit about this? How?" Ginny questioned.

Ron shrugged. "I learned a lot when I stayed with them at their place during the war. They showed me some of their new things, products that would be sold selectively to customers obviously of age. They wanted something that would target adults and what better than things related to sex. It sells."

"Mom would blow a gasket if she learned of this."

"Which is why it's sold selectively." Ron grinned. "And don't you go telling mom I told you."

"I won't." Ginny crossed her arms, affronted that her brother would think she'd rat on the twins.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I would appreciate if you could acquire things from the twins that would allow me to be with Minerva on that level Ron. Tell them I'm willing to pay whatever."

Ron shook his head, "For you I doubt they'd charge anything, and if they do, very little."

"Can we talk about something else other than Hermione and Minerva's sex life?" Harry asked, his ears red with all the talk that had been going on. The last thing Harry wanted was to think about his best friend and the Headmistress shagging like rabbits. It wasn't so much as the thought of a naked Minerva that was disturbing as much as his best friend and practically his sister being naked and doing it. He made this known, resulting in laughs from the red heads and a slap from the brunette when he admitted to the naked Minerva was fine part. When Hermione inquired why Ginny wasn't slapping her boyfriend also the red head couldn't help but respond that she too didn't mind imagining a naked Minerva for it was obvious from the game the previous day that the woman kept in top physical shape and had a body to kill for. Hermione couldn't seem to help but agree with that fact and made sure to let them know that said body was hers now.

While the friends continued to talk, Minerva continued hers with the Weasley patriarchs. "So Minerva, what did you really want to talk about as I'm sure you have better things to do than talk about the Ministry at this time?" Arthur asked.

Minerva sighed. "I may need your help in acquiring a Muggle-like device as I can't transfigure it at this time." Arthur's ears perked up at the thought of Muggle devices while Molly rolled her eyes. "Hermione may not be able to walk for a while and Dr. Snape mentioned using something like a Muggle wheel chair to help her get around. Any ideas?"

Arthur nodded. "I believe so. Anything else?"

Minerva hesitated before nodding. "If this potion doesn't work, I may need your help to secure contacts in the Muggle world and transition from this world to that. Although I am sure Hermione and Harry will be able to help also, they grew up in the Muggle world first and don't know what it is like going from our world to theirs."

"Of course Minerva."

_**AN: Sorry it took so long and probably not one of my better chapters. Things are a little crazy at the moment and I have hit brick walls on this story which hasn't helped as I prefer it when the words just flow out nicely. But alas here is a chapter that I hope is enough to last you all till I finish updating my other two stories. Thank you to those who have reviewed and hope some of you review to tell me what you think... especially concerning some 'toys' the twins have made... definitely open to some more ideas than what I have already. Thanks for reading. :)**_


	14. Naps, discussions, and planning

It wasn't much later when the friends left the brains of the Golden Trio to get some rest. She didn't have to wait long before Minerva entered. "Hey you," Hermione whispered, opening up a closed eye.

Minerva walked over and perched herself on the edge of the bed, brushing a brown curl to the side. "Hey back." She leaned down and kissed Hermione's lips softly. "Did I wake you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I was only resting my eyes, waiting for you to return."

"Sorry to make you wait. Did you want me to join you?"

"Please," Hermione asked softly. "I feel safer in your arms, especially all considering." She motioned to her lower body.

Minerva kissed her gently before moving around the bed shedding her robes, and climbed in, pulling Hermione's body flush to hers. Hermione placed her hands on the solid arms enveloping her. "I learned something interesting today."

"Oh?" Minerva nuzzled the back of Hermione's neck.

"It seems the Weasley Twins have made a few new inventions."

"And this is of interest how?"

Hermione shifted in her arms. "They have started inventing items that are for a more adult crowd. One of the things they stumbled upon would allow us to be together fully, even if I never regain feeling. I would be able to feel your touch again." Hermione turned her head, trying to look over her shoulder at Minerva who moved into her love's line of sight.

"Do they know about us?"

"Not officially. They may suspect after everything that's happened so far, but no one has told them. And Ron said he would inquire about obtaining the object from them so they wouldn't know it's for us, just me."

Minerva lifted a hand and brushed the back of her fingers against Hermione's cheek. "I am fine with that if you are. You'll have to tell me more about it later." She moved back behind Hermione. "Now get some rest, my love. I will be here when you wake."

Hermione pulled Minerva's arms around her tighter. "Won't the others notice you missing?"

"Poppy made a scene in front of the others saying because of yesterday I needed to rest."

Hermione chuckled. "So what did you do while I was with the others?"

Nuzzling back into Hermione's curls she mumbled her response, causing Hermione to ask her to repeat herself. "I said I talked with Arthur for a bit. He's looking into getting you something you can use." Hermione groaned. "Now are you ready to get some sleep?"

"Almost. Can we go for a swim when I wake up?"

"Yes. I'll carry you to the Prefect's Bathroom if I have to. Now get some rest."

"Yes, mother." Hermione grumbled, earning her a nip to the shoulder. "I love you."

"And I you." It didn't take long till Hermione's body relaxed fully into the body behind her, breathing evening out.

* * *

"So baby brother..." Fred started.

"...you wanted to talk to us?" George finished.

Ron nodded as he looked out over the lake, his twin brothers close by. "This doesn't leave here, alright." He glanced at the two seriously.

"Of course," George stated, both looking at Ron with their own serious expressions.

"I don't know how much you've heard, but Hermione is currently paralyzed from the waist down. The Muggle doctor hasn't been clear if she'll ever regain movement let alone feeling."

"Poor Hermione." Fred whispered.

"How is she taking the news?" George asked.

Ron shook his head. "I believe she is trying to remain positive, but it is taking a toll on her."

"Is there anything we can do?" Fred started.

"As you could have easily told this in front of the others." George finished.

"Because of the extent of her loss of feeling, Hermione is unable to," he blushed as he stumbled his next words, "feel her lover's touch. I told her about Fantasy Escapes and how it may be able to help her and her lover keep that aspect of their relationship even if she never regains her feeling back."

"First off, are you the lover?" Fred asked. Ron shook his head. "Is her lover male or female?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes baby bro. We've made some changes for the homosexual couples that allow them the choice to change their anatomy in the other world if they wish."

"It is a woman."

George nodded, a slight grin on his face. "The only other thing is that we don't know if it will work for her. Her problem is a large portion of her body, not just a limb or minor body part. We have never tested this product with a paralyzed person. So, theoretically, this should work for her, but we can't be positive."

"I believe Hermione would be willing to try nonetheless."

Fred looked at George and the two put their heads together, discussing something quickly before Fred pulled back. "We've decided to give Hermione a few samples and then tweak the product to elongate the time it allows the users to use it."

"Maybe make one that lasts for 3 hours and one for 6." George added.

Ron looked at them confused. "I understand 3 hours but 6?"

"Sometimes women like to cuddle after sex, maybe take a nap before starting again. In Hermione's case, she would be given 6 hours of being able to intertwine with her lover and feel it the whole time."

"It sounds like a lot of work."

Both twins shrugged their shoulders. "Hermione is like family. We want her to be happy." They both broke out into grins. "So who's her lover?"

* * *

"What are you thinking Arthur?" Molly asked her husband as she watched him stand in front of the Muggle contraption called a wheel chair.

"There has to be a way to make this work. A contraption like this would never work here at Hogwarts with all the stairs." he circled the wheel chair. "I already placed a cushioning charm on it."

"What about Hermione levitating herself in the chair up the stairs?" Molly tried.

Arthur shook his head. "It would take too much magic to do and would drain her quickly. But," he swished his wand in a few complicated patterns, "this may work."

"What did you do?"

"The wheels will form with the terrain, allowing Hermione to go down the stairs as they'll mold to them. A version of the levitating charm has been installed that will help her when she goes up the stairs." He looked at his wife with a smile on his lips, but it wasn't a full one. "Now for the second part of Minerva's request."

"Andromeda Tonks maybe will help." Molly suggested.

Arthur nodded. "She does live on the outskirts of a secluded village. I can't see Minerva being somewhere much bigger than that. As for a Muggle job, if Minerva wants one that is, Hermione would be the one to ask."

Molly was quite for a moment, contemplating sharing something that had been on her mind the past few days. "Do you think there is something going on between them?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "What exactly do you mean, Molly?"

Molly wrung her hands. "I could be reading into things, but it seems the two are close, almost as if they were lovers."

Arthur's brows furrowed. "That's preposterous. Minerva would never enter a relationship with a student."

"Technically speaking, Hermione isn't a student so it is not like they are breaking any school laws. And she has been spending a lot of time with Hermione, even in the same room too."

Arthur rubbed his face before his hand moved to the back of his head, scratching lightly. "Well if they are together, it's not our place to confront them about it and we should wait until they are ready to reveal themselves."

"It would make things easier for Minerva." At Arthur's questioning look she clarified. "Being in a serious relationship with a Muggleborn would be very beneficial. Minerva would still be able to have connections to magic through Hermione and Hermione would easily be able to help Minerva adjust to a Muggle style home."

Arthur nodded his head slowly. "Even if she wouldn't be able to do magic, she could still pass her knowledge and skills off to someone like Hermione, research new spells with her, even debate over current ones and other Transfiguration theories."

"Exactly. The only problem I can see arising between them is if Minerva is healed and Hermione returns for her last year. Then their relationship would be illegal."

Arthur was silent, rubbing his chin. Molly didn't say anything as she watched her husband think. "As long as they are discrete and don't go farther than maybe kissing while on Hogwarts property they should be fine." He watched as his wife got a gleam in her eye, the kind of gleam that he found in his twin sons a lot. Whatever Molly had planned, he definitely was glad he wouldn't be on the receiving end and sent out a short prayer for Hermione and Minerva.

**_AN: I know some may feel this is a filler chapter but it is not. It is setting things up for the next chapter and the future chapters. Anywho I am working on Loves An Emotion chapter so for those who read that along with this, know that it's in the works. Thank you all for reading and a teaser for the next chapter includes the use of the Prefects' bathroom. Review and tell me what you think._**


End file.
